The Lost Memory
by VampiressOfZaksDreams
Summary: Zak Bagans and Angie McKenna were very much in love, that is until Zak broke Angie's heart. After the Ghost Adventures documentary became a hit Zak, Nick and Aaron threw a huge party, and Zak ended up in bed with some random blonde. That's when his life came crashing down around him, when Angie caught him and broke up with him. 4 years have passed and Zak found out that Angie
1. Chapter 1

Angie used to date Zak Bagans, lead investigator for Ghost Adventures. Angie and Zak dated during the time when he was just getting Ghost Adventures started. He and his friend Nick Groff hired a cool guy named Aaron Goodwin to help film them as they investigated an old building. That's also when Angie and Zak's relationship ended.

Zak and the guys were celebrating the fact that what they filmed was gonna be aired on TV, so they went out to a bar and celebrated. They all got drunk, only Zak got a little too drunk and ended up taking a random blonde home with him...and the next morning Angie walked in and found them.

She broke up with Zak right then and didn't tell him when she discovered that she was pregnant. Later they ran into each other at a party that Nick and his wife had and Angie grabbed her co-worker John, who had came to the party with her, and started kissing him, only so Zak, who was there alone, wouldn't see in her eyes that she still loved him.

~~~Flashback~~~~

Zak was standing in a corner of Nick's house, the party was in full swing. He spotted Angie walk in and had been praying she'd come, now he just had to find a way to be alone with her so he could talk to her.

He walked over to Nick. "Nick, man, I need a huge favor dude."

"Name it" Nick answered.

"I need some alone time with Ang so we can talk."

"Doesn't look like she's gonna want to talk to you bro" Nick replied, pointing towards Angie. Zak turned and saw her kissing some guy.

"Who the hell is he!" Zak growled.

"Don't know" Nick answered. "But he came with her."

Zak was so angry at seeing Angie kissing another guy that he actually squeezed the drink glass he was holding so hard that it broke. "Ow, shit!" he exclaimed as the glass cut into his hand.

"I'm gonna pound that guy's face in" Zak growled.

"No you're not" Nick responded standing up to Zak. "You had your chance and you blew it. Now let her have a chance at being happy...she deserves that after what you did."

~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~

Angie may not have told Zak about their daughter, but she never hid him from little Alexandra, little Alex has always know who her father was.

A total of 4 years had passed since Angie broke up with Zak, and she was now laying in a hospital bed; she'd been in a horrible car accident. One of the nurses asked little Alex if her Mommy had any family, anyone the doctor should call about her Mommy being hurt. Little Alex opened her Hello Kitty purse and pulled out picture of Angie and Zak, she handed the picture to the nurse and said "Supposed to call my Daddy if Mommy's hurt".

The nurse took the picture and turned it over; there was writing on the back. 'Angie and Zak' below their names was a phone number. The nurse promised to bring the picture right back, and then she went over to the nurse's desk and dialed the phone number. "Hello" a mans voice answered.

"My name is Julie and I'm a nurse at Saint Thomas Hospital in Milwaukee Wisconsin, are you Zak?"

"No" the man answered. "I'm his friend Nick. Wait, nurse, hospital, what's this about?"

"A woman named Angie McKenna was brought in, she was in a bad car accident..."

Nick recognized the name and sat upright in bed. "How did you end up with my number? Is she gonna be okay?"

"Ms. McKennas young daughter gave me a picture that had your number on it."

"Daughter" Nick thought.

"She told me that her Daddy was supposed to be called if Mommy was ever hurt. The picture has the names Angie and Zak wrote it. I assumed the phone number belonged to Zak."

"Daddy... Zak...oh shit" Nick thought. "I'll call Zak right now" Nick said to the nurse.

"Thank you" Nurse Julie said. "Tell him that he should hurry, Ms. McKennas condition is grave at the moment and without a family member or parent I'm afraid her young daughter will be placed into foster care until Ms. McKenna recovers...if she recovers." The nurse hung up the phone and then as promised gave the picture back to Alex.

Little Alex looked at the picture and then closed her eyes "Dear God, I wished for my Daddy to come see me and Mommy before but you didn't let him come. Mommy said its cause you knew Daddy was busy, please don't let Daddy be busy." A tear rolled down the scared little girls cheek. "Please come Daddy."

At the same time Nick, who happened to be in Zak's guest room at the time Nurse Julie called because they had gotten in late from another lockdown and Nick was too tired to make it home. Nick jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway, he reached Zak's bedroom door and rushed in. "Zak, dude wake up!" Zak simply groaned in response. "Come on man it's an emergency! You gotta wake up!" Nick yelled.

"Is Gracie okay?" Zak asked.

"Yeah."

"You okay?" Zak questioned.

"Yeah."

"House on fire?" Zak said.

Nick sighed. "No."

"Then shut up and let me sleep dude" Zak responded.

Nick grabbed hold of Zak's arm and began pulling him out of bed. "Damn it Zak Angie's hurt! She's in the hospital! She might not make it!"

Zak instantly sat up, completely awake. He scrambled out of bed and began pulling his pants on. "What?! How?! How do you know? Where is she?!"

"A nurse from the hospital just called me, looking for you."

Zak was pulling a T-shirt on. "I gotta go, where is she?!"

"Saint Thomas Hospital, in Milwaukee Wisconsin. Hang on I'll call come with ya".

Nick ran back to the guest room and quickly got dressed, while Zak, not wanting to wait for any old flight to Milwaukee, called one of Travel Channel producers and explained what was going on, the producer, living in Las Vegas, agreed to let Zak use his private jet.

"LET'S GO NICK" Zak yelled after having run downstairs to the front door. Nick came flying down the stairs and the two hopped into Zak's car. Nick insisted on driving because he wanted to get to the airport alive.

While on the plane Nick knew he needed to tell Zak how the nurse got his number. He was about to speak when Zak asked "How did that nurse end up calling you?"

Nick took a breath. "I guess my number was wrote down on the back of a photo of you and Ang." Nick answered.

Zak nodded. "So she thought she was calling me."

Nick nodded now. "Yeah. But I need to tell you where the nurse got the picture from."

"Ang's wallet I assume" Zak replied.

Nick shook his head. "She got it from a little girl;" a puzzled look appeared on Zak's face. "The nurse got the photo from Ang's daughter Zak." Zak turned pale. "The nurse told me the little girl said that if Mommy was ever hurt she was supposed to call her Daddy."

Zak's eyes widened. "Daddy?" he repeated and Nick nodded his head.

"Looks like I'll have to get you a Father's Day card next year" Nick remarked.

"Ang had a baby?" Zak said softly.

"She had your baby" Nick said.

Zak began shaking his head. "No, can't be mine. She would have told me."

Nick looked at his friend. "She was pretty hurt when you two...well you know."

"Hurt enough to keep me from my kid?" Zak questioned. In response Nick simply shrugged his shoulders. Zak sighed and then ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I wouldn't have told me either, because I was acting like a dumb fucking idiot who screwed up big time."

Four hours later Zak and Nick were running towards a nurse's desk at Saint Thomas Hospital. "I'm looking for a Nurse Julie" Zak said. "She called my friend about Angie McKenna." Nurse Julie was near by and heard her name and the name of her patient mentioned.

She walked over to the nurse's desk and said "I'm Nurse Julie."

"Where's Angie?"

"Are you Zak?" Nurse Julie asked. Zak nodded. "Come with me" Nurse Julie said. She led Zak and Nick to one of the patient rooms where Zak saw Angie hooked up to a ventilator.

"Is she going to be okay?" Nick asked, knowing his friend was too choked up to speak.

"As of right now we don't know" Nurse Julie answered. Zak walked into to room and sat down in a chair next to Angie's bed. He gently took hold of her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Ang, sweetie, baby, I'm here. It's me, Zak...you know, Zaky-Poo." Normally the nick name would have pissed him off but good, but right now Zak would give anything to hear her call him that. "Wake up honey, please." Zak pleaded.

Nick walked in and placed a hand on Zak's shoulder. "Zak" Nick said.

"Are you going to be taking care of Ms. McKenna's daughter?" Nurse Julie asked.

The word daughter caused Zak to sigh. He kissed Angie's hand once more and then stood up. "Don't worry honey, I'll take care of our little girl, you just get better." Zak then slowly walked back towards the door. "Where's my daughter?"

Nurse Julie led Zak and Nick to the Nurse's Lounge where the nurses were taking turns looking after little Alex. Alex was sitting there, and had insisted on watching Ghost Adventures on the TV in the lounge. Nurse Julie, Zak and Nick walked in and Zak stopped dead in his tracks; before him sat a little girl who looked exactly like his sister had when she was 4.

Little Alex pointed to the TV, which was showing a close up of Zak. "That's my Daddy" she said to the male nurse who was sitting in the lounge with her.

"Yeah?" The nurse responded.

Alex nodded. "He saves people from the boogie man" she said proudly. Then she fished the photo out of her purse. "That's Daddy and Mommy" she said showing the nurse the photo.

Zak felt numb all over. Then he spotted the bandage on Alex's forehead. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"She was in the car at the time of the accident, but walked away with only that scratch. She kept insisting that her Nanna saved her."

Just then the episode of Ghost Adventures came to an end and Zak's voice could be heard talking about his grandmother passing away, then a picture of his grandma appeared on the screen. Alex pointed to the TV. "That's the lady who saved me" she said pointing at the TV screen. "She said to call her Nanna."

Hearing her words and seeing what she was pointing at made Zak feel weak in the knees. Nick placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Nick...that's my..."

"I know" Nick answered.

Nurse Julie walked into the room smiling. "Alex, Sweetheart, there's someone here to see you." She pointed towards the doorway. Alex turned to look and then her face lit up. She jumped out of the chair and ran straight for Zak.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed. "You came!" Then little Alex, who by now had been scooped up into Zak's arms. "Thank you God" she said softly as she wrapped her arms around Zak's neck.

"What's that?" Zak said.

Alex giggled at him. "I asked God to please let you come visit this time because Mommy's sick and I'm scared. And he did."

"This time?" Zak questioned.

Alex nodded. "I asked God before to let you come visit, but he never did. Mommy said that God knew you were busy saving people from the boogie man." Nick chuckled at the boogie man comment. Alex laid her head on Zak's shoulder. "Mommy will get better now that you're here Daddy."

"I hope so sweetie" Zak responded.

"She will, Nanna said so. But Nanna said you gotta tell Mommy what happened."

Zak's eyes widened as he looked at Nick. Before either man could speak Alex wiggled free from Zak's arms and ran for Nick. "Uncle Nick" she yelled. Knowing how to handle little kids, he scooped her and smiled.

"Hey there pumpkin."

"You came with Daddy?" Nick nodded. Alex began looking around. "Is Uncle Aaron here too?"

"No honey, Uncle Aaron will be here tomorrow."

"Kay." She said. She wiggled free and walked back over by Zak and looked up at him.

"She wants you to pick her up" Nick told Zak.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right." Zak bent down and picked the little girl up. She wrapped her arms around her neck and yawned.

"Poor thing refused to go to sleep until her Daddy got here." Nurse Julie said. "There's a hotel not far where you folks can stay."

"Daddy can we go home?" Alex asked.

Nurse Julie handed Nick a bag that contained Angie's personal effects. Nick dug through the bag and pulled out a set of keys. "I got her keys" he responded. He looked at Zak and then said "She might rest better in her own bed."

Zak nodded.

At Angie's house Zak, after getting some advice from Nick, managed to tuck Alex into bed and get her to sleep. Then he and Nick wondered around the house a bit. Zak found the master bedroom and instantly spotted a picture of himself and Angie sitting on the night stand. Zak walked over and sat down on the bed, he was filled with all kinds of emotions. His mind flooded with memories, most were happy memories of him and Angie together.

~~~~~flashback~~~~~~

"Zak stop" Angie said in a fit of laughter, Zak had started tickling her. The pair flopped down onto Zak's bed and he then finally stopped tickling her. Instead he began kissing her. Angie moaned in pleasure. Zak shifted his weight to lay partly on top of her. "I love you Zak."

"I love you too Ang."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~

Zak sat on Angie's bed, still in shock. He had a daughter, a 4 year old daughter. He couldn't believe it. "Why didn't Ang tell me?" He thought. He remembered back to that moment when his world fell apart, the moment Angie said goodbye. "Because I was a total and complete asshole, that's why" he said with a sigh.

~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~

"Zak" Angie yelled upon finding him laying in bed with some blonde. "How could you!"

Zak sat up and quickly jumped out of bed. Angie was running for the front door and he was running after her. "Ang, wait, please!"

Angie stopped at the front door and turned to look at him. Zak felt his heart breaking and his world falling apart. "I'm done Zak. You knew being faithful was important to me. And you knew why...because of what happened between my parents..."

"Angie..." Was all he could get out.

"No, I don't want to hear it! Go back to your blonde bimbo and don't call me ever again!" Angie yelled. Then she walked out the door slamming it shut behind her.

~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~

Zak noticed on Angie's dresser a picture of her and a man, and they appeared very happy in the picture. Zak stood up and walked over to the dresser. He picked up the picture and spotted that this guy had his arms around Angie. Zak's blood began to boil, "Just who in the hell does he think he is" Zak thought. He slammed the picture face down onto the dresser. Then he sighed and picked it up again. "She looks happy with him" Zak thought. "I guess that's good, considering how badly I hurt her."

Just then Nick walked into the room. "I ordered a pizza it should be here soon." Then he noticed that Zak was holding something in his hand. "What's that?"

"Photo of Ang" Zak answered setting the photo down gently this time. Looking at her smiling in the arms of another man made his chest actually hurt. "But he seems to make her happy."

Nick took a closer look and recognized the man as they guy Angie kissed that night of the party. "That's the guy she was kissing that night we had that party not long after you two broke up."

Zak remembered that moment clearly, he relived it and the moment Angie told him goodbye every single day; but at night, in his dreams he and Angie were together, nothing had separated them and they were happy and in love. Zak sighed and walked away from the dresser. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into the wall by the bedroom door. A picture of Alex that had been hanging on the wall fell to the floor revealing a hiding space.

"Whoa, check it out" Nick said. He reached into the hiding place and pulled out a fireproof lock box. Nick fished Angie's keys out of his pocket and searched through them. He found a small key and used it to unlock the box. "Zak you better take a look" Nick said after seeing what was inside.

Inside the lock box were some photos, Alex's birth certificate, Angie's diary, and letters addressed to Zak and had 'return to sender' wrote on them. Nick and Zak took the box and its contents and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Why would these letters be marked return to sender, I never got them." Nick shrugged his shoulders. Zak opened one of the letters and began to read it.

'Dear Zak, please read this. You have a right to be mad because I didn't tell you right away about Alex, but you hurt me more than I thought humanly possible. But Alex is sick, she needs blood...she needs her father...'

Zak tore through all of the other letters and they were all the same, Angie begging Zak to please come and get a blood test, to see if his blood would save their daughter. The last letter was not Angie pleading, it was telling Zak off.

'Zak I had hoped maybe you weren't a total asshole, but I guess I was wrong. I can understand you being mad at me...but to let an innocent child, who just happens to be your daughter suffer...Satan would be a better father than you! Thank God John stepped up. He was able to and willing to save your daughters life...'

Zak set the letter down and looked at Nick. "How could I not have gotten any of these letters?!" Nick looked at one of the envelopes closely and then said "I think I know why."

"This return to sender is in Jackie's handwriting." Zak grabbed the envelope Nick was holding and looked at it; Nick was right. Return to sender had been wrote on all of the letters by Zak's former girlfriend...the blonde bimbo. "They've all been opened and then taped shut. Jackie must have opened them..."

"And then sent them back to Ang" Zak said angrily. "That bitch! My daughter could have died!"

Nick and Zak looked through the rest of the lock box. They flipped through a couple pages of Angie's diary.

'Watched Ghost Adventures tonight...I watch it every week, and the reruns...I can't help myself. After he hurt me I should hate Zak and not watch it, but God help me I still love him so much. I miss him so much, I miss his voice, his kiss, his touch...'

'Alex looks so much like Zak that it hurts. She's only 1 and I can't get her away from the TV if he's on. It's as if she's drawn to the paranormal...drawn to him; drawn to his world...'

'Something scary happened. Before Ghost Adventures came on TV tonight, Alex started crying and begged me to tell Daddy to not go. She doesn't understand that the shows are taped, not live. Alex kept insisting that something was going to happen to Daddy if he went in the scary place...then on the show Zak was possessed while they were locked down. How could my baby have known something was going to happen?'

"Whoa" Nick remarked after he and Zak read that last part.

Nick got some sleep that night, but Zak got none. He spent the night sitting in a chair in Alex's bedroom. Her wall was full of pictures of him, Nick and Aaron. The next morning Zak smiled when he saw Alex wake up. "Daddy" she said with a bright smile.

"Hey Princess" Zak responded. Alex climbed out of bed and walked over to him.

"Breakfast is ready" Nick called out from the kitchen. Zak and Alex walked into the kitchen and found Nick dishing out some scrambled eggs and bacon. "I know you probably didn't sleep last night so I thought I'd help out.

Alex climbed up into a chair at the table and started eating. "Thanks Nick" Zak said.

Zak's cell phone began ringing and he quickly grabbed it. "Hello." There were a few moments of silence as he listened to who had called him. "Okay, we'll be right there. Thank you." He set his cell phone down and looked at Nick &amp; Alex. "That was the hospital Angie's finally awake."

"Mommy's awake?"

Zak smiled and nodded at the little girl. "Yeah. So finish up your breakfast so we can go see her."

An hour later Zak, holding onto Alex's hand, followed by Nick walked into Angie's hospital room. "Mommy" Alex exclaimed as she rushed over to her.

"Easy kido" Zak said. "Don't go tackling Mommy, she's still hurt." Alex stopped and then gently hugged her Mom.

Angie lovingly stroked her daughters hair, smiling.

"Mommy's gonna be okay baby." She said. Angie looked up then and smiled brightly when she saw Zak standing there. "Who are you?" Zak's face fell and he felt his heart breaking. "You must be with social services, I hope my little angel wasn't too much trouble."

Alex let out a giggle. "Mommy that's Daddy. When you got hurt I asked God to let Daddy come here."

Angie looked at her daughter strangely. "Daddy?" Angie repeated, and Alex nodded. Angie looked at Zak, studying his face. Just then a doctor walked into the room.

"Which one of you is Zak Bagans?" the doctor asked.

"I am" Zak said turning to look at the doctor.

"Can we talk?" Zak nodded his head and followed the doctor out to the hallway.

"She doesn't seem to remember me" Zak told the doctor.

"She received a severe blow to her head."

"But she remembers her daughter" Zak stated.

"Sometimes only painful memories are forgotten."

Zak winced, and he felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. Had their relationship been that bad? "Will her memory come back?"

"It should her brain injury wasn't that severe. But as to when it will come back is up to the man upstairs." Just then the doctor heard his name being paged. "Excuse me. Oh if her tests through the rest of the day and tonight come back good, then she can go home." The doctor walked away then.

Nick walked out by Zak. "What did the doctor say?"

"She's got amnesia, but looks like she might get released tomorrow."

Nick felt sorry for his friend. "That explains why she doesn't remember you."

Zak nodded. He peeked into the room and saw Alex standing by Angie's bed, talking. "Maybe its better that way." Zak said. "Angie and I could start over, with a clean slate."

"And what happens when her memory comes back and she remembers..." Nick said.

Zak sighed. "I'll worry about that then. But in the mean time maybe she and I will have a chance."

Around noon that day, Aaron walked into Angie's hospital room, carrying some flowers. He was nearly tackled to the floor by little Alex. "Uncle Aaron" she exclaimed racing to him.

He stared at Nick and Zak as the little girl hugged him. "Uncle Aaron" he mouthed. Nick simply nodded and pointed at Zak. A moment later Aaron's eyes widened as he realized what Nick was silently telling him.

"Alex, let's not knock Uncle Aaron over" Nick said laughing. "Why don't you and I go get something for Mommy from the gift shop." She nodded and then looked over at Zak.

"Can I Daddy?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure of course you can go with Uncle Nick." Zak said. Alex smiled and quickly took hold of Nick's hand.

Aaron walked in; he set the flowers down on a small table and then sat down next to Zak. "So...Uncle Aaron huh?"

Zak nodded. "I had no idea" Zak sighed.

"How is she?"

"She's gonna be okay" Zak answered. "She's got amnesia though." He sighed again. "She doesn't remember me at all." An angry look crossed his face then. "But she sure as hell remembers Nick."

Aaron put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Damn, that's gotta suck."

"It hurts a lot" Zak answered. "But I think this could be a good thing. Ang and I can start fresh."

Angie woke from her nap, caused by the pain medication and smiled brightly. Zak's eyes lit up, hoping perhaps that she would remember him, but not what had happened between them. "Aaron" she said with a smile. "You didn't have to come all this way to see me." Aaron didn't have to look at Zak to see the angry look his best friend was giving him. It hurt Zak a lot that the love of his life seemed to remember everyone but him.

Aaron smiled at Angie and then stood up. "Well I couldn't just sit on my butt in Vegas while you were laying here, now could I?" Angie laughed at his comment. Then she noticed that the strange man her daughter kept calling Daddy was sitting in a corner of the room.

"You stayed?" She said to Zak.

Zak stood up and walked over to her bedside. "Of course I stayed. I'm not going anywhere." He picked up her hand and gently brushed his thumb over her knuckles. His touch seemed familiar somehow, but she couldn't place it. And his touch, him just being close to her sent a tingling shiver through out her entire body.

Angie looked away from him in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I can't remember you. My little Alex keeps asking me why I can't remember Daddy."

"Shh" Zak said. "Don't worry about that. You were in a bad car accident. What's important is that you and our daughter are gonna be okay now." Angie looked down at her left hand and then a tear rolled down her cheek. "Why are you crying?" Zak asked.

"I must have lost my wedding ring in the accident."

Aaron's eyes widened. "Wedding ring" he mouthed to Zak, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Wedding ring?" Zak repeated.

Angie nodded. "Yes...if you're Alex's father, then you must be my husband." Then she looked up at Zak. "Will you forgive me for loosing it? That ring was special, the ring you gave me on our wedding day..."

Aaron's mouth dropped open in shock, and Zak turned pale. Angie couldn't remember him, or their relationship, but because they shared a daughter was assuming they were husband and wife. After a moment Zak picked up her hand and gently kissed it. "Of course I do. You shouldn't be worrying about a silly ring. What's important is that I didn't loose you."

Angie smiled and then yawned again. "I think my pain medication is still working..." she said sleepily.

"You get some rest" Aaron responded, to which Angie nodded and then promptly fell back to sleep. He and Zak walked out to the hallway so they could talk without waking her up.

"Wedding ring? Dude what the hell?"

"I had to think fast Aaron" Zak answered. "She doesn't remember one thing about us, about what we had. But because of Alex she I guess thinks we must be married."

"Bro you gotta tell her the truth."

"Who says" Zak countered. "I lost her once and now I've got her back..."

"Zak, bro you lost her because you took some blonde bimbo back to your place and slept with her..."

"And that was the biggest mistake of my life Aaron, even if I don't remember it. But now I have a chance to get the best thing of my life back. If Ang wants to believe we're married, then I'm gonna let her."

Aaron shook his head. "This is gonna back fire on you bro, big time."


	2. Chapter 2

A little bit later Nick and Alex returned from the gift shop. With Nick's help, Alex had bought her mom some flowers. Alex saw her mother was sleeping and set the flowers down on the table.

Aaron pulled Nick off to the side and told him about Angie having Amnesia and how she thinks she and Zak are married because of Alex and how Zak plans on letting Angie think that. Nick's eyes widened. "Did you tell him that was a dumb idea?"

Aaron nodded. "Yup. But he's determined that _this_ is the best way to win her back."

Nick groaned. "Hey Zak" Nick said. "Can I talk to you for a minute, out here."

Zak nodded and walked out to the hallway. Aaron walked back into Angie's room, where as soon as he sat down, Alex climbed up onto his lap and began talking to him about the boogie men he and her Daddy saved people from. Zak chuckled at hearing her boogie man comment.

"That's so cute" he replied to Nick. "The way she says we protect people from the boogie man."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, real cute."

Zak detected a strange tone in his friend's voice. "What's up? Did the doctor say something to you about Ang?"

"No" Nick answered. "Zak are you out of your mind?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Aaron told me what your idiotic plan is…..to let Ang think you two are married! Are you insane?!" Nick exclaimed.

"No" Zak responded. "But this is my only chance. I tried contacting her in the past, all my calls, texts, emails, letters, all went unanswered….."

"I wonder why" Nick mumbled.

"Look Nick, I know I fucked up big time with her. But as long as she thinks we're married, she's gotta talk to me, gotta spend time with me. I can get her to fall in love with me all over again."

Nick sighed. "And what happens when she remembers?"

"I don't know" Zak answered. "I might know the answer to that if I could remember what the hell happened that night."

"You really don't remember sleeping with Jackie that night?"

"No, I don't" Zak said.

"Well then maybe you need to ask Jackie."

"I _never_ want to speak that cheating whore ever again" Zak growled. "Besides cheating on me by sleeping with anyone that had a dick she could have cost my daughter her life!"

"How is your little 'we're married' plan gonna work when Angie is released. She lives here in Milwaukee and you live in Vegas." Nick asked.

Zak's eyes widened. "Shit, I hadn't thought about that yet." He looked at Nick with pleading eyes. "Help me out bro."

"Oh no, you're not gonna get me wrapped up into this little scheme of yours."

"Come on dude" Zak pleaded.

Nick glanced over Zak's shoulder and saw little Alex sitting on Aaron's lap. She was laughing as Aaron was making goofy faces at her. Nick sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll help." Zak smiled brightly. "Zak, I swear to God when this backfires on you, it's all on you man…."

"It won't backfire Nick" Zak answered. "It has to work, it just has to."

The next day Angie was released from the hospital. Zak had set Nick and Aaron back to Angie's place ahead of time. They downloaded pictures of Zak and Angie together from Zak's facebook page and printed them off and put them into frames and placed the pictures about the house. Nick contacted a friend of his who, using photoshop was able to create some family photos of Zak, Angie and Alex.

"Dude this is just wrong" Nick told Aaron.

"I'm not crazy about it either man" Aaron replied. "But if it stops Zak from being a whiney bitch like he has been for the last four years I'm all for it."

Nick thought for a moment and then nodded. He was about to put up the 'family' photo his friend created and then changed his mind. He stuck the photo in his suitcase. Then Nick went around and took down most of the photos of Angie and Zak that he and Aaron and put out.

"Bro, what are you doing?"

"I told Zak I'd help, but this is too much. She's gonna eventually remember what happened between them and then….."

"The shit's gonna hit the fan" Aaron responded and Nick nodded.

"But Zak has been acting like a whiney bitch for the last four years, so I hope for his sake she forgives him when the truth comes out." Nick said.

"What if she doesn't?"

"Would you, if you were her?" Nick asked.

"No" Aaron answered.

"Me either."

Aaron sighed. "Shit, we're gonna be stick with whiney bitch Zak for the rest of our lives."

"We've still got one hope" Nick replied. "Alexandra. She was born with a gift Aaron."

"Huh?"

Nick proceeded to tell Aaron about Angie's diary entry about Alex knowing Zak would be possessed and how he over heard her telling a nurse that her Nanna saved her when the car accident happened, and how the woman she claimed was her Nanna was Zak's late Grandmother.

"Whoa" Aaron said when Nick was done explaining things to him. "That's freaky."

"Alex told Zak that Nanna said Mommy would be okay, but he has to tell her what happened."

"What the hell does that mean?" Aaron asked.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I'm guessing she's talking about Jackie. But Zak doesn't remember sleeping with her that night."

"So we gotta talk to that witch again?"

"Witch is a little harsh Aaron" Nick replied.

"No it's not dude, I swear she put a hex on me bro!"

Nick laughed. "She's a piece of work, and I don't like the idea of contacting her, but we owe it to Zak, Angie and little Alex to try and find out what happened." Aaron nodded in agreement.

Later that afternoon, Zak, Angie and Alex walked into Angie's small little house. "Welcome home Mommy" Alex exclaimed. Zak helped Angie over to the sofa, where she sat down.

Angie looked around the small little house, trying to remember. "This is ours?" She questioned Zak.

Zak gulped and then slowly nodded his head. "Ahhh yeah….."

"Well one of yours" Aaron said jumping in. "You guys own a house in Las Vegas too."

"We do?" Angie questioned.

Zak shot Aaron a look. "Ahh, yes honey, we do."

Alex dragged out a large photo book and then sat down on the sofa next to her mother. "Here Mommy, this will help you remember."

Zak, Nick and Aaron looked panicked as Angie began to open the photo book. After looking at a few pages she looked up at Zak. "Where are the photos of us? Of our wedding?"

"Wedding" Alex repeated.

Zak was starting to panic. "Ahhh hey Alex" Aaron called out. "Why don't you and I go make Mommy some lunch."

"Okay" Alex said.

Zak sighed with relief as she walked off towards the kitchen with Aaron. Angie continued to look at the photo book as Nick dragged Zak into another room. "This is blowing up in your face as we speak!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know she had a photo book or that Alex would drag it out for her to look at" Zak exclaimed.

"Dude just tell her the truth, before it gets any worse." Zak sighed, a part of him knew Nick was right. This whole plan was falling apart. Zak sighed again and then nodded his head. "Aaron and I have your back bro, and if you want Angie back, just get her to fall in love with you again. You did it once before."

Zak nodded. "Okay, I'll tell her the truth tonight. Could you and Aaron take Alex out for a pizza or something?"

Nick smiled. "Sure."

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

As promised Aaron and Nick took little Alex out for pizza, so Zak and Angie could have some time alone. While Aaron was playing games with Alex at Chucky E Cheese, Nick had done some internet searching and was now making some phone calls. He was attempting to track down Zak's ex Jackie, to try and get to the bottom of what happened between her, Zak and Angie; because no one really knows.

~~~~~flashback~~~~~

Angie had just walked out. Zak opened up the front door and ran after her, but her car was speeding out of his driveway. Zak stood there in shock and it wasn't until his teenage neighbor, who had been out jogging, let out a long whistle followed by "how's it hanging Zak" when Zak realized that he had ran out after Angie buck naked.

Embarrassed he walked back inside the house, there standing at the top of his stairs was a blonde, who was also naked. Zak looked at her and couldn't remember how he or she got to his house...hell he didn't even know her name. "Why don't you come back to bed stud" she purred. "Our party isn't over yet."

The blonde walked back into Zak's bedroom and purred when she heard him walk in. Jackie walked over too him. She kissed him on the lips and then dropped down to her knees. Jackie began stroking Zak's manhood. After a few strokes she opened her mouth and began sucking it. Being a guy, Zak couldn't help but let a soft little moan out; but his mind was not on getting sucked off or anything else, he had to find Angie.

Zak pushed the blonde away from him and then reached for his pants and began pulling them on. "What's wrong baby" Jackie purred. "I wasn't finished yet."

"Yes you were" Zak responded.

"Is this about that little prude who walked in on us?"

"That prude happens to be my girlfriend and yes this is about her" Zak answered reaching for his t-shirt. "I have to find her and make things right."

Jackie calmly walked over to the nightstand and picked up a glass that had liquid in it. She walked back over to Zak and handed him the glass. "At least take a drink to clear your head." Zak took a long drink from the glass and then watched as the blonde took the glass from him and set it back down on the nightstand.

Jackie then walked back over to Zak and kissed him slowly on the lips. Zak began to push her away but stopped when his head began to feel foggy. Jackie purred and began stroking him threw his jeans. "Your little prude ever just spend hours sucking you dry?"

"No" Zak said softly, his voice shaky.

"Then lay down and let me. Let the prude go. You've got a real woman now."

~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~

Nick had finally tracked down a relative of Jackie's and was calling him. "Hello."

"Yeah, my name is Nick Groff, I'm looking for Jackie." Nick said.

"Look pal, if my cousin conned you out of some money I'm sorry, but it's not my problem..."

"No, no. She used to date a friend of mine...Zak..." Nick proceeded to tell how Zak and Jackie 'hooked up', in the hopes of getting her phone number, but the words "conned money out of" echoed in his mind.

~~~~flashback~~~~~~~

"Nick have you noticed how when we're out of town on a lockdown Zak acts like himself...well except for spending every free moment thinking about Angie and trying to find her. But when we're in Vegas, we can hardly get him outta his bedroom because he's obsessed with screwin' Jackie."

Nick nodded. "Yeah Aaron I've noticed and it's not sitting right with me."

"It's like he's high or somethin' when he's around her."

~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~

"I haven't talked Jackie in years" the man said. "I'm sure your friend wants answers, but I'm afraid he won't get any, at least not from Jackie."

"Why not" Nick asked.

"My cousin Jackie died two years ago."

"Shit" Nick thought to himself. "How?" He asked Jackie's cousin.

"Not totally sure on the details but it sounds like she was trying to con some guy out of his money by pretending to be pregnant...and it went south. Jackie ended up getting shot."

"Where did it happen?" Nick wondered.

"Randolph Hotel in Dallas."

Nick sighed. "Okay, thanks anyway." Then he ended the call and set his phone down; just as Aaron was walking back to their table; struggling to carry a teddy bear almost as big as him, and a smaller teddy bear. "Alex beat you huh" Nick said gesturing to the larger bear.

"Heck no, this one's mine" Aaron said proudly.

"Where is she?"

"Bathroom" Aaron said as he sat down. "What's wrong" he said, seeing the concerned look on Nick's face.

"I think Zak's life is about to go to hell" Nick responded. "I tracked down a cousin of Jackie's..."

"And?"

"And, it's not good Aaron. He said if she isn't screwin' guys for money she's conning them out of it." Aaron whistled. "It gets worse."

"Worse?"

Nick nodded his head. "Jackie's dead."

"What?!"

"She was conning some guy and ended up getting shot." Nick explained.

"Dude, no way?!" Nick nodded and sighed. "What's Zak gonna do now?"

"I have no idea. But knowing Zak, he's gonna probably wanna lockdown at the Randolph Hotel in Dallas to get some answers."

"Dallas?"

"That's where Jackie died." Nick said. Aaron nodded and then pulled out his cell phone. "What are you doing?"

"Research on the Randolph Hotel for our next lockdown." Aaron said.

Nick nodded and then picked up his cellphone and called Billy and Jay and asked them to start digging into the hotel's history.

"I wonder how things are going between Zak and Angie."

"Wish I knew" Nick replied.

At Angie's house, Zak had thought about a romantic dinner, but decided against it. She'd just gotten out of the hospital; he didn't want her to think he was trying to get her into bed right away. So Zak decided to just sit Angie and down and tell her...everything.

They were sitting on the sofa. "I can't believe I'm sitting here with her" Zak thought.

"It was very sweet of Nick and Aaron to take Alex out for pizza."

"Yeah" Zak replied. "Ahh, honey look, there's something we need to talk about..."

"Okay" Angie said.

Just then Zak's cellphone began to ring. He looked at the caller id and saw it was Nick, he was tempted to reject the call but didn't in case something had happened to Alex. "Yeah Nick what's up?" Zak listened as Nick explained about how he'd tracked down Jackie's cousin and learned about Jackie's fate. "Call Billy and Jay and Jeff, have them start doing research..." Zak paused again as Nick told him that the guys had already been called and the research had been started. Zak nodded his head. "Okay, I'll call the Travel Channel and tell them we wanna lockdown there..." He glanced over at Angie and then said "But we won't be locking down for awhile. Angie did just get out of the hospital." Zak hung up his phone then and realized his hand was shaking. "What the hell do I do now" he thought.

"Is everything okay?" Angie asked.

Hearing her voice brought Zak out of his thoughts. "Ahhh yeah, it's fine. The guys just found a great place for us to lockdown in for an investigation is all."

Angie nodded her head. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Ahhhhh ummmm" Zak's mind was racing, how could he tell her the truth about them...that they weren't married like she thought, that in fact she'd dumped him four years ago, that he didn't even know he was a father until two days ago. "Just ummm that...ummm" he sighed. "Fuck" he thought. "Just that I love you so much."

Angie smiled. "I love you too." Angie leaned closer to him, their lips met and they kissed. Zak scooted closer to her and began kissing her back. Her lips felt so good against his. He could feel emotions stirring inside of him and could feel his blood flowing straight to his manhood. Zak forced himself to break off their kiss, before things got too heated and he wouldn't be able to stop.

He slid back, putting a tiny amount of space between him and Angie. "Zak" Angie sighed with contentment.

Zak's eyes widened, she said his name. Since she woke up she hadn't been able to remember his name. "You know who I am?"

Angie blushed. "Your name came to me while we were kissing." She looked down at the floor. "It is Zak, isn't it?"

Zak was grinning from ear to ear; he took hold of her chin and lifted her face up and turned it so she had to look at him. "Yeah, that's right."

Angie smiled. "I remembered your lips, and how they felt against mine."

"I remember too" Zak responded. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up into his arms and carry her off to the bedroom, text Nick and tell him that he, Aaron and Alex would have to sleep somewhere else, and then make love to Angie all night long. Zak took a couple of deep breaths. "She just got out of the hospital jack ass stop being so damn horny" he thought to himself. At that moment Angie scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Crap" Zak thought. He bit his lip as she rested her right hand on his thigh. "Great, just great" he said to himself. "Well, this is gonna be a long, painful night."

A couple of hours later Nick, Aaron and Alex had returned home, and Zak had tucked Alex into bed. Angie herself had decided to go to bed as the pain medication the doctor sent home tended to make her very sleepy. Once Nick was sure that both women were sound to sleep, he and Aaron cornered Zak.

"So...how'd it go" Nick demanded.

"You're still in one peace and no black eyes so that's a good sign" Aaron added.

"I didn't tell her" Zak mumbled trying to walk away from them.

"What?!" Nick and Aaron exclaimed.

"Shhh! You'll wake them up" Zak responded.

"Sorry but I thought you said you didn't tell her" Nick said.

"That's right."

"Zak, are you insane!" Nick exclaimed.

"Dude! You were supposed to tell her the truth" Aaron added.

"I couldn't" Zak sighed. "I was going to, but then you called and told me about Jackie and I couldn't, I just couldn't."

"Zak" Nick said in a scolding tone of voice.

"I know, I know" Zak said. "But how could I tell her everything without being able to then prove it to her?"

"He's got a point" Aaron replied.

Nick sighed. He loved Zak like a brother, but sometimes he wanted to simply kick his ass and this was one of those times. "Okay, you've got a point, proof would be nice. But since your only witness is six feet under..." Nick said.

"Can't let Angie go on thinking you two are married and a happy couple for the rest of her life bro" Aaron said. "She's gonna remember sooner or later."

"I know" Zak sighed. "She's already starting to remember."

"What?!" Nick and Aaron exclaimed again.

"We ahh we sorta kissed and after I backed away she whispered my name" Zak told them.

"Seriously?" Nick remarked.

"Only Zak could get a girl with amnesia to remember him with a simple kiss" Aaron commented.

"She said she remembered the kiss...the kiss made her remember my name." Aaron let out a whistle. "I didn't think her memory would start coming back this fast. I thought I'd have more time...that we'd...that she and I would have more time..."

Nick patted his friend on the shoulder. "It'll work out the way it's meant to work out Zak. Everything happens for a reason."

Zak looked at Nick and Aaron with pain and sadness in his eyes. "And what if it works out that she ends up hating me again. These last four years without her have been hell for me...and now there's Alex to think about... I couldn't spend the rest of my life without her...without either of them."

This time Aaron placed a hand on Zak's other shoulder. "Zak, bro, Angie would never keep Alex from you."

"But she did" Zak exclaimed. "She kept her from me for four years. I missed her first steps, her first words...her first everything."

Aaron chuckled. "Bro you got a lot more firsts to experience." Nick nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, her first report card, or helping her with her homework for the first time" Nick said.

"Or her first date...her prom...the first time a boy keeps her out passed curfew...her..."

"Aaron shut up!" Zak growls. His fists were clinched tightly at the thought of some slimey horny teenage boy touching his daughter.

"What'd I say" Aaron asked Nick, who was chuckling and shaking his head but groaning inside at the thought of his own little girl dating.

"No disgusting teenage boy is gonna touch my daughter" Zak said. "I was a teenage boy once, so I know what's on their minds. No boy is gonna get his practice sex in on my daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days the doctor said that Angie could travel. Zak made plans for Angie and Alex to move to Las Vegas, and within a couple weeks Angie, Alex and Zak were all living in Zak's house in Las Vegas. Alex was scared about moving but quickly fell in love with Gracie, Zak's dog; and it was clear that Gracie had fallen in love with Alex.

"I wish I could remember this place" Angie sighed.

"Don't worry honey" Zak responded.

"It just bothers me. And where are our wedding pictures?"

Zak got nervous. "Ummm well….we were separated" Zak said thinking fast.

"Oh" Angie responded. "Is that why you put away our wedding pictures?"

Zak nodded, but was mentally kicking himself in the ass. "Great Zak, just great. But at least I sort of told her the truth….we were separated….."

Angie smiled then and kissed him. "Well what ever separated us, I'd just as soon not remember. Because we're together again." She pulled away from him smiling. "Do you think one of the guys would watch Alex tonight?"

"Sure" Zak answered. "They all adore her."

"Good. They why don't you call and see which one can….I'm going to plan a romantic evening for just the two of us."

Zak nodded and quickly pulled his cellphone from his pocket. 10 minutes later it was all arranged that Alex was going to be spending a fun filled night with her Uncle Aaron, Uncle Billy and Uncle Jay. Simply because all 3 wanted to babysit.

Later that night Zak and Angie had a candle light dinner, with soft music playing in the background. "My God she's beautiful" Zak thought as he stared at Angie. Angie was wearing a strapless red dress that came down to her mid thigh and had a heart shaped bust that hugged her breasts perfectly.

They were about halfway through their meal when Zak suddenly stood up. He walked around the table and stood in front of Angie and held out his hand. "Will you dance with me?" Angie nodded and took his hand. Zak gently pulled her up to her feet and then led her away from the table.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as Angie wrapped her arms around his neck, and the pair began to slow dance to the music that was playing softly. "She's back" Zak thought to himself. "My Angie is back. Finally everything back to normal and this big house doesn't feel so empty any more."

"Zak" Angie whispered, pulling him out of his thoughts. He bent his head down to look at her, as she was a bit shorter than him and smiled.

"Yes my love."

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to kiss me?" Angie asked, her eyes twinkling.

Zak smirked while chuckling. "Hmm that's a hard choice….which one should I pick…"

"Zak" Angie said.

Zak laughed and then lowered his head down to hers. He quickly captured her lips with his own. He tugged on her lower lip with his mouth and soon her mouth opened, allowing Zak's tongue entrance into her mouth. As they kissed Angie's hands began rubbing up and down his back. Zak broke their kiss, not wanting to push it; he noticed the confusion in Angie's eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No" Zak said. "No, never. You were just in a serious accident….I almost lost you forever. I just don't want to push it." Angie smiled and then stood up on her tip toes, and even doing that he still had to bend his head down. Angie kissed him and then let her lips trail down to his neck. "Angie" Zak said softly. He pulled himself away from her and looked her right in the eyes. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Are you?" Angie teased, letting her right hand slide down his chest, coming to rest on top of the bulge that was beginning to form in his pants.

Zak let a half growl half moan escape his lips and quickly scooped Angie up into his arms. While carrying her he walked over to the table and blew out the candles. Then with a devilish grin on his face and his eyes crackling he carried Angie towards their bedroom. Since moving her and Alex to Vegas, this would be the first night that he and Angie slept in the same bed. Zak had insisted on them sleeping in separate bedrooms until he was sure that Angie had recovered from her accident. And that was because he knew if he was alone in the same bedroom with her, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her.

They reached the master bedroom and Zak set Angie down onto her feet. "Oh, I'm more than up to it" he said, finally answering her question. He lowered his head and captured Angie's lips again with his own. While kissing her, Zak let his hands begin to roam her body, which caused Angie to begin moaning, and start caressing his body with her hands.

"I think you have too many clothes on" Zak said in a husky, lust filled voice. Angie took a step back away from him and reached behind her back and began tugging at the zipper of her dress. A second later it slipped from her body, falling to the floor. Zak let out this lustful growl and took a step towards her. He became confused when Angie held up her hand stopping him from getting any closer.

"Your turn" she said. Zak's lips curled into a smile as he quickly began removing his shirt. Once his shirt was laying on the floor he took another step towards her, but again Angie stopped him. "I think it's only fair that you strip down to your underwear since I did." Zak's smile got even bigger as he quickly removed his pants, shoes and socks. "That's better" Angie replied.

Zak quickly closed the small space between them. Angie attempted to hold up her hand to stop him again, because she wasn't done playing, but Zak had had enough of her teasing. His lips found her neck and he began leaving a trail of kisses down her body. When he reached her breasts, Zak laid soft gentle kisses on the part of her breasts not covered by Angie's bra, while he reached around her and unhooked her bra.

Once the lacy garment was freed from Angie's body, Zak tossed it to the floor and then began his kissing of her body once again. Angie began moaning and whispering his name, while running her hands down his arms and back. Zak expertly took one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking.

After several minutes he moved his mouth to her other breast, while Angie's hands found their way to his manhood, where she began rubbing him through his briefs. "Mmmm Ang, baby" Zak groaned. He finally removed his mouth from her breasts and began kissing his way down her stomach, finally stopping when he reached her lacy panties that matched her bra.

Zak looked up at her, devilishness twinkling in his eyes. "These have gotta go" he said. Angie walked backward until she reached the bed. She laid down and Zak quickly laid down on top of her. He was beginning to fill with lust and quickly ripped the panties off of her body. With Angie finally naked he rose up and let his eyes roam over her body. "She's just as beautiful as ever" he thought.

Zak laid back down and kissed Angie passionately. His lips once again began traveling down her body. "Oooo Zak" Angie moaned.

"I love you baby" Zak said, kissing her mouth once more. His hands slid down her body, finding the point where her legs meet. Zak gently pushed her legs apart and slid his hand down a bit lower. He then slid his index finger inside of her, causing Angie to arch her back and moan with pleasure.

It was like they had never been apart. His body expertly remembered every inch of hers and remembered all of her sensitive spots and how to get the reaction out of her he was craving. "Zak" Angie moaned. "Please."

"Not yet baby" Zak said. "Soon." He wasn't done teasing her yet. Zak began sliding his index finger in and out of Angie's body while kissing her neck. Suddenly there were 3 loud bangs.

"What was that?"

"Nothing baby" Zak answered. "It was nothing." Inside Zak began cursing, when he and Angie had been together before, they weren't living together and his house wasn't haunted by spirits that had followed him home from investigations. "Not now, please not now" Zak thought. In his shock of learning that Angie had been hurt, discovering that he was a father, and her memory loss, Zak had forgotten about the dangers of moving Angie and Alex into his Las Vegas home.

The banging seemed to stop and Zak went back to his enjoyable job of pleasuring Angie into an orgasm. She was so close, almost there, brought to that high point by his mouth covering her body and his fingers sliding in and out of her body, when suddenly there were 3 loud knocks again, only this time it sounded like they came from right inside the bedroom.

"Damn it" Zak cursed silently.

"Zak what was that?"

"Nothing for you to be afraid of" Zak answered. He began kissing her neck again when Angie yelped in pain, and reached down to grab at her left leg. "Baby what's wrong?"

"My leg" Angie answered. "It burns."

Zak rolled over and then sat up so he could look at her leg. There, plain as day were 3 long, deep scratch marks. "Damn it" Zak yelled. He scrambled out of bed, and quickly got dressed. Then he helped Angie into some comfortable clothes; then Zak picked her up and carried her out of the room and back downstairs. Once there he tended to the scratch marks which were deep enough that they drew blood.

Once that was done he grabbed up his keys and cellphone and then helped Angie out to his car. "Zak, what's going on?"

"I can explain but not here. I need to get you somewhere safe first." Zak started his car and quickly backed out of the driveway and began to drive away from the house. As he did the figure of a woman appeared in his bedroom window.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Zak pulled into Billy Tolley's driveway. He put the car in park and turned the motor off. Zak got out of the car and quickly walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. He helped Angie out of the car and then with his arm around her they walked up to the front door.

Zak rang the doorbell and impatiently waited the two minutes for someone to answer. Billy's wife answered the door and was surprised to see Zak and Angie standing there since they were supposed to be having a romantic night alone.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Can we come in?" Zak asked. Billy's wife stepped aside letting Zak and Angie in. "Thanks" Zak replied as he walked in. He led Angie straight towards the sofa and gestured for her to sit down.

Just then in a fit of giggles, Alex, Billy, Jay and Aaron walked in, having come up from the basement were they'd been playing video games. "Mommy Daddy" Alex exclaimed running over to them. Her words caused the three guys to look up and then at each other in confusion.

"Ahhh I might be single right now but isn't the idea of a babysitter so you can be alone?" Aaron asks.

"Get your gear" Zak says. "We're investigating my place...now." The three guys give Zak a confused look. "Diana, could you take Alex into the kitchen for a minute." Diana nods and then picks up and carries a scared Alexandra into the kitchen. Once he's sure she's out of the room, Zak then bends over and pulls up Angie's pant leg. "This" he says revealing the scratch marks "is why we are investigating my house...tonight.". Billy, Jay, and Aaron nod.

"Let's go" Aaron says. Each man carried a small bag of paranormal gear in their cars.

"Diana, honey Angie and Alex are gonna stay here. The guys and I gotta go out for a bit." Billy calls out as he heads towards the front door.

"Zak" Angie says. "Don't go back, just stay here with me."

Zak kisses her reassuringly. "We won't be long. But I have to let what ever that was know that hurting you is not okay.". He tells her. The four guys leave, heading straight for Zak's house.

Once they left Diana and Alex came back out and joined Angie in the living room. Alex sat on the floor coloring in her coloring book, while Diana sat next to Angie on the sofa. "That little girl of yours is special" she said. "Not long before you and Zak showed up she told us that Mommy and Daddy were coming cause Mommy was hurt."

Angie's eyes widened in shock, but then she slowly nodded. "She's done that before. Shed know when something really bad was going to happen to Zak or the guys and something would happen to them during that episode."

The guys pulled up at Zak's house. Before getting out of the car Zak called Nick and asked him to fly back out to Vegas because of what had happened. Nick told Zak he'd be on the next flight out. Zak got out of his car, walked around to the back and opened the trunk. He pulled a black duffle bag out and then shut the trunk down. Zak set the duffle bag on the trunk and opened it. "Put fresh batteries in guys and be ready for anything."

The crew nodded and began putting brand new batteries into their equipment. "Zak haven't the spirits in your place scared women off before?" Jay asked.

"Yeah" Zak answered with a sigh. "But this is different. They've never been scratched before and this isn't just any woman...it's Angie...my Angie."

"So let's get this S O B" Aaron says. The guys look at each other and then with paranormal gear in hand, they walk into Zak's house. They get inside and everything seems normal. Gracie comes trotting over to greet her master.

"Where did it happen?" Jay asks.

"My bedroom" Zak answers.

The four guys head up the stairs and walk into Zak's bedroom and they stopped dead in their tracks; the room had been totally trashed. Clothes were scattered all over the floor instead of in the closet, furniture was tipped over, there was feathers every wear from the pillows which looked like they'd been ripped to shreds.

"What the hell?" Zak exclaims.

"Whoa" Billy responds. "You and Angie really got busy." Jay snickers, but Zak shoots Billy death stare.

"Ang and I didn't do this."

"Looks like someone or something was really pissed off" Aaron says.

"This ever happen before?" Jay asks.

"No" Zak answers.

"I got something" Aaron says. "I'm getting a five point zero on the E M F."

Billy holds up the thermal imager and starts scanning the room. Jay holds up the digital mapping device.

Aaron starts rolling on his camcorder. "I got nothing on therm."

"Nothing on the digital mapping" Jay says.

Zak turns on his digital voice recorder and a spirit box. "Who did this?" He asks, then he takes his hand off the spirit box and waits for an answer.

"Why did you attack Angie?" Aaron asks a moment later.

Several minutes go by with no activity. "Let's check another room" Zak says. The four guys back out of Zak's bedroom and head for the 1st guest room where Angie had been sleeping. They found that room even more trashed than Zak's bedroom.

Aaron lets a whistle out upon seeing the damage.

The Ghost Adventures Crew goes through Zak's entire house, including the famous Dungeon, but find nothing. As if all the spirits that Zak knows are in his house have suddenly vanished. After 3 hours the group sat down in the living room and began reviewing the audio and video files.

Another 2 hours went by when Zak yanked the headphones off of his head. He groaned and then rubbed his face with his hands. Then he stood up and began pacing. "Billy did you get anything on therm?" Billy shook his head. Zak groaned again.

"We got nothin' bro" Aaron says.

"Damn it" Zak exclaims. "Something was here….something that wasn't here before. Something trashed the bedrooms upstairs and it wasn't Gracie! Something stopped Angie and I from making love tonight." Zak stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe we got nothing." Zak looked around and then sighed again. "Okay, pack it up. And thanks guys."

The GAC members nodded and began gathering up their gear. With in a few minutes they were all outside and getting into their cars. Four cars pulled away from Zak's house and began driving towards Billy's house. Once the cars were out of sight, inside the house, Gracie, whimpering, ran under Zak's bed and hid. As she did a female could be heard laughing.

The guys returned to Billy's house and walked inside. Diana, Billy's wife told a worried Zak that Angie and Alex were sound to sleep in the guest room. And much to the guys surprise Diana had opened up the sleeper sofa and blown up the air mattress in anticipation that Aaron and Jay would be spending the night along with Zak.

Zak headed into the guest room to check on his girls as he called them; while Billy and the others began talking about what they saw at Zak's place compared to what they didn't find. "It's the damnedest thing" Billy said.

"Yeah, those bedrooms were trashed, I mean completely" Jay added. Billy, Jay and Aaron, reviewed the video Aaron shot of Zak's place.

"And yet we got nothing" Aaron remarked. "And yet we know there are spirits in Zak's house. They've followed him home."

"Are you guys sure it was a spirit" Diana asked. "A bedroom trashed the way it is in that video, to me says angry ex." Billy, Jay and Aaron looked at her and then at each other. "Well it does" she said. "It just looks like something a stalker or jealous ex would do." Then she looked at her husband. "Does Zak have any security cameras?"

"Yeah" Billy responded.

"Well did you guys review that footage?" The three guys looked at her with blank expressions on their faces, as none of them had thought of that. Diana shook her head and chuckled. "Review that footage guys."

"Ash" Aaron said. "It has to be a spirit. Those three scratch marks on Angie's leg is demonic."

"Yeah" Jay added. "A stalker or jealous ex couldn't have scratched her, not without her and Zak seeing them in the bedroom."

"I'm just calling it like I see it" Diana responded. Then she stood up. "I'm assuming Zak will stay in the guest room with Angie and Alex, so Jay you and Aaron can flip a coin as to who gets the sofa and who gets the air mattress. I'm gonna go to bed and get some sleep." Diana gave Billy a kiss and then headed for their bedroom.

Billy stood up and followed her, after yawning. Meanwhile Aaron and Jay were literally flipping a coin over who got to sleep where. Jay flipped the coin into the air. "Tails" Aaron called out. The coin landed on the floor and Jay began doing a little happy dance. "Heads you loose dude!"

"Damn" Aaron muttered. "I hate the stinking air mattress."

"Too bad sucker!" Jay responded and then stuck his tongue out. He quickly then dove onto the sofa and stretched out before Aaron had a chance to steal it.

Aaron bent over and picked up the coin Jay had tossed. "Cheater!" He exclaims. "It's a two headed coin!"

Jay laid on the sofa with a devilish grin on his face. "It is? I wonder how that got into my pocket." Aaron bent over Jay and mockingly pretended to choke him.

The two began to wrestle around and in the process nearly knocked over a lamp. From the master bedroom Diana's voice rang out. "Stop fighting over the sofa. You both can sleep in it."

Aaron and Jay stopped and looked at the sofa and then at each other. Aaron quickly dropped down onto the air mattress. "No way dude."


	6. Chapter 6

In the guest room, Zak walked over to the bed and check on little Alex who was sound to sleep in bed next to her Mother. She looked so peaceful. He smiled and then lightly gave her a kiss on the forehead. Zak then walked around the bed and checked on Angie. She too was sound to sleep. He kissed her on the forehead and then walked over to a lounge chair that sat in the corner of the room.

He sat down and then turned on his digital recorder. "I know you're watching; I can feel it." A cold breeze swept through the room just then and there were no windows open. Despite not wanting too, Zak soon fell asleep and his mind began to fill with dreams.

~~~~~~~Zak's Dream~~~~~~~

Zak was wearing a tux and was standing at an alter. Beside him was his brother-in-law, Aaron, Nick, Jay and Billy. His young Niece and Nephew were walking towards him, his young Nephew carrying a small pillow that two rings were resting on top of. His Niece, was tossing rose petals into the air.

Music began to play and everyone stood up. Zak saw his Mother standing there and she was crying. "Why is Mom crying" he thought. Just then a woman wearing a wedding gown began walking towards him. "Angie looks beautiful" he said to himself. "But where's Alex?"

The woman was soon standing beside him and Zak heard a man's voice say "Zachary do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"Yes" Zak heard himself quickly saying.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Zak reached out and lifted up Angie's fail and then gasped and stumbled backwards. It wasn't Angie. It was his ex Jackie. Only her face was half decayed. "What's the matter Zak" Jackie said. "Aren't you going to kiss me? After all I'm your wife now."

"No" Zak said backing away from her. He looked at the Minister, who to Zak's horror was dressed like the Grim Reaper. "What the hell?! Guys!" Zak turned to look at his friends and found they were gone.

"Come on Zak, kiss your bride" Jackie called out again.

"No way in hell! I love Angie, not you. I never loved you! I always loved Angie! Even when we were together I loved Angie!" Zak yelled. He turned and began running away. "Angie! Angie baby where are you!"

Zak stopped running when he spotted Aaron and the guys off in the distance. He sighed and then walked over towards them. "Why in the hell did you guys ditch me back there. Did any of you get that on video?"

The guys didn't answer. "Did you guys hear me?" Zak then noticed that all three men had their heads bowed and that they were actually crying. "What's wrong guys?" His friends didn't answer. Instead they moved, taking a couple of steps backward, allowing Zak to see two open graves. One grave contained a small casket, child size; and the other contained an adult sized one.

"What the hell?!" Zak exclaimed. He turned to look at his friends. "Whose graves are these? Who died?" Billy, Jay and Aaron didn't answer him.

"Look" Billy and Jay said pointing to something behind Zak.

Zak turned around and saw a headstone that wasn't there a moment ago. He carefully took a step closer to read the stone. Zak read what was written on the headstone and stumbled backwards, falling and tripping over his own two feet. "No" he said shaking his head in disbelief. "No!"

On the ground he looked up at his friends. "That can't be real!" The headstone read 'here lays Angie McKenna and her daughter Alex.'

"You killed them" Billy and Jay said in unison. Then they turned and walked away.

"What?! No! I would never…" Zak sputtered.

Aaron picked Zak up with both arms, holding him up in the air. "But you did" Aaron growled. He held Zak in the air, above the open graves. To Zak's horror the caskets opened and there were Angie and little Alex.

"Why Daddy" Alex pleaded. "Why did you do it?"

"Satan would be a better father" Angie said.

Then the typical pitch fork carrying, tail wearing, horned figure of Satan appeared. He bent down and helped Alex and Angie out of their graves. "Damn it Aaron let me go!" Zak yelled struggling to get free. But Aaron gripped him even tighter.

Zak had no choice but to watch in horror as this typical image of Satan embraced Angie and kissed her passionately. He could feel his heart breaking. His horror increased when little Alex ran up to the evil demonic figure, smiling and yelled out "Daddy I love you."

"NO!" Zak yelled. "I'm your Daddy! Not that thing!"

"Not any more" the Satan figure growled. He turned to face Zak and Zak saw that it was Angie's former co-worker, John. "You are responsible for their deaths. How could they love someone like you."

Angie and Alex began laughing, in an evil way. John embraced both of them and then they vanished in a puff of smoke. "NO! ANGIE! ALEX! NO!" Zak yelled.

"Now you pay" Aaron said. Then he violently tossed Zak into Angie's open casket and then shut the lid.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Zak began yelling. He began to panic and started looking around, looking for a way out. Zak looked over to his right and yelled in fear. Laying next to him was the decaying body of Jackie.

She turned her head towards him. "Finally, together at last lover."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HELP ME LET ME OUT ANGIE! ALEX!" Zak began screaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of Zak's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hearing Zak yelling Angie and Alex quickly woke up, as did everyone else in the house. Billy, Diana, Jay and Aaron quickly rushed into the guest bedroom at Billy's house and they all saw Zak's body jerking as he lay asleep in the lounge chair. He kept screaming out for help and calling out for Angie and Alex.

Angie rushed towards him, but was stopped by Billy. "Billy let me go" she said.

"No" Billy answered. "It's better if one of us wakes him up, just in case he's not dreaming."

Diana looked at her husband. "Are you thinking he might be..." she didn't finish her sentence in order to not scare Alex. In response Billy simply nodded his head. Diana then took hold of Alex's little hand. "Alex, sweetheart, Daddy's having a really scary bad dream. Mommy and your Uncle's will wake him. So why don't you and I go into the kitchen and make some pancakes? I bet Daddy would love to eat a breakfast made by his little princess."

Alex looked over her shoulder at her Father, then she turned to look at Diana and nodded. The pair walked out of the room and headed straight for the kitchen. "Angie, why don't you go with them" Aaron said.

"No way in hell Aaron."

Jay snickered. "She sounds like Zak." Billy and Aaron sighed and nodded in response.

"Okay, but at least stay behind us." Aaron said. Reluctantly Angie agreed and moved behind the three men. "Zak, bro, wake up, you're dreaming" Aaron said. He reached out and began gently shaking Zak awake.

"Wake up Zak" everyone called out.

Zak opened his eyes and saw Aaron leaning over him. He reacted out of fear and shoved Aaron away from him just as hard as he could. Zak then quickly jumped up to his feet. "Zak" Billy exclaimed. "What the hell did you shove Aaron for?"

"Get the hell away from me" Zak yelled. "I didn't kill Angie and Alex."

"No one said you did bro" Jay responded.

Zak looked around and noticed that he wasn't in a cemetery or stuck inside that casket. He was in someone's bedroom. He allowed himself to start relaxing, a little. Jay mean time rushed over and helped Aaron to his feet.

"What's gotten into you man" Aaron said.

"I didn't kill them" Zak repeated.

"Of course you didn't" Billy says. "Why in the hell would you think that?"

Just then Angie stepped forward. "Zak, I'm right here" she said.

"Angie?" Zak responded, questioning his eyes. She nodded and he quickly raced over to her. Embracing her, he realized she was real, that she wasn't a figment of his imagination. "Are you really here? Is this real?"

Angie nodded again. Zak pulled her tightly to him and held on to her as if his life depended on it. "Zak, man she's turning blue dude" Aaron said a moment later. Zak loosened his grip.

"Alex" he suddenly said, his eyes widening. "Where's Alex?"

"She's in the kitchen" Billy answered. "She and Diana are making breakfast."

Zak took off and rushed towards the kitchen. "Daddy" Alex exclaimed when he ran in. "You're okay." Zak raced over to her and scooped her up quickly.

"Are you okay baby?"

Alex nodded her head and then began to try and wiggle free, as Zak was squeezing her a little too tightly. "Zak" Diana said gently. "You're crushing the poor girl."

Zak let his daughter slip out of his arms and she promptly went back to helping Diana prepare breakfast. Zak was shaking slightly as he turned around and saw Billy, Aaron, Jay and Angie standing behind him. Diana handed him a cup of coffee and the guys led him towards the living room.

"What the hell happened bro" Aaron said.

"I don't know man" Zak answered. He tried to take a sip of coffee but his hand was shaking too much. Billy took the cup from him as Zak sat down in a chair. Zak let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his hands.

He then looked up at Angie and his friends and then told them about the nightmare he just woke up from. When he was finished, Angie looked horrified and Aaron let out a long, soft whistle.

"Whoa dude" Jay responded.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, after discussing things over, Zak decided that he, Angie and Alex were going to either stay at a hotel or with one of the guys. Aaron offered to let them and Zak's dog Gracie stay at his place. Having that matter settled Zak, knew they would need to go back to his place to pack up a few things.

All of the guys went back with him and Angie, leaving Alex with Diana. Zak hated to let Angie walk into her room or his and see what had happened, but he knew they both needed to pack up their things. Zak walked into his bedroom and froze; the room was in perfect condition. It was neat and clean as if nothing had happened.

"Guys" Zak called out. "Get up here!"

Aaron, Billy and Jay quickly ran up the stairs and came to a stop, freezing in their tracks when they saw how neat and tidy Zak's bedroom was. "What the hell" Billy responded.

"This room was trashed last night" Jay commented.

"This is more than just some random spirit that followed me home" Zak says. He marches over to his closet and opens it. He drags out his suitcase and then quickly starts throwing things into it. "Billy, Jay can one of you guys go into Alex's room and start packing up some of her stuff?"

"You got it Zak" Jay says.

"I'll go help Ang" Aaron offers.

In just under and hour the guys are loading suitcases into their cars. "Zak" Aaron says. "Angie's room was just as clean as yours." Zak looked at his friend. Zak made a fist, getting angry, then he sighed.

"Is this pay back Aaron?"

"Payback for what" Aaron asks.

"Because I'm lying to her? Because I'm not telling Angie that she dumped me four years ago…..that I never even knew our daughter existed until that night of her car accident."

"No way man" Aaron says. "No freakin' way." Zak gives Aaron a look. "Okay look, I don't agree with this plan of yours to win her back. Personally I think just being straight up honest with her would be the best policy. But on the other hand, I don't know what really took place…..other than she caught you cheating." Zak sighed again and then turned to look out the car window.

In Billy's car Angie was doing the same, she was staring out the car window, lost in thought. She'd been doing memory exercises since being released from the hospital in an attempt to restore her memories. But when she walked back into Zak's house little over an hour ago, she was hit with the strongest feeling.

It was a feeling of heartbreak; in fact it had been so strong that upon walking into the house, Angie's heart had actually hurt. In fact just thinking about it now caused her to sit in Billy's car and start rubbing her chest. Billy, luckily for her didn't notice as he was concentrating on the road.

But Angie was lost in thought, trying to figure out why stepping inside Zak's house made her feel like her heart was breaking. She leaned back against the car seat and closed her eyes. The second she did, Angie began seeing flashes of images; images that began racing through her mind. "How could you Zak, you know how important being faithful was to me…." Angie kept hearing herself saying that over and over again in her mind.

As they pulled into Aaron's driveway Angie shook her head. "Don't be silly" she thought. "You're just shook up over what happened the other night. Zak would never cheat on me." She bit her lip and watched him as he got out of Aaron's car. "But he did admit that you two were actually separated at the time of the car accident…." Angie shook her head again. "No, I'm being silly." She opened the car door and got out of Billy's car.

"Honey are you okay?" Zak called out.

"Yes" Angie answered. Zak nodded and then the guys began to carry all the bags inside. "Stop it Ang, he loves you. He would never hurt you like that" Angie told herself as she walked inside Aaron's house.

A couple hours later Nick finally arrived. He apologized for being so late, explaining that the soonest flight he could get to Vegas wasn't until noon. Zak and the guys explained to Nick what had happened and showed him the footage of Zak and Angie's bedrooms.

"And they were spotless today" Nick questioned.

"Yes" Zak answered.

Nick placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Zak, we'll figure this out. On another note, have you told Angie the truth yet?"

Zak glared at Nick. "Sort of" he finally said.

"What does sort of mean?"

"I told her we hadn't been living together at the time of her accident…..that we'd ahhh, been separated." Nick groaned and shook his head. "I tried Nick…..but there's this voice inside me that keeps telling me that if I tell Ang the truth….tell her that she left me four years ago, that she kept Alex from me…I'll loose her and Alex."

Nick looked at Zak. "Have faith Zak. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

Just then Aaron walked in. "I just got off the phone with Jeff. He's dug up a lot of research on the Randolph Hotel that we're gonna have to go through."

"That reminds me" Zak says. "Travel Channel called earlier. Our lockdown at the Randolph is all set."

"When do we leave" Nick asked.

"Tomorrow" Zak answered. "Our lockdown isn't until next week, but I want plenty of time in Dallas so we can go over all the research. We're not leaving Dallas until I have some answers."

"Well I have one interview for us set up" Nick says. "With Jackie's cousin." Zak and Aaron look at him with shock in their eyes. "He called me out of the blue and said when Jackie died, being that he was her only living family, and he got all of her belongings. Said he sold all of it but one box. He told me that there was something in that box that might interest us."

"What is it" Aaron asked.

"Don't know" Nick said shrugging his shoulders. "Guess we'll find out."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day the GAC was in Dallas Texas. They had checked into a hotel down the road from the Randolph Hotel. After much discussion Zak finally convinced Angie and Alex that it was for the best if they stayed with Diana Tolley in Las Vegas.

The GA Crew interviewed witnesses, toured the Randolph hotel and was now reviewing some of the research that Jeff had sent them. There was a knock on Nick's hotel room door. He got up and answered and let a man carrying a box into the room. "Guys this is Joe, Jackie's cousin."

"This is the only things of hers I kept" Joe said, setting the box down on the desk. "The only thing that I can think of that might help you is this." He reached into the box and pulled out a journal. "For some odd reason she recorded every con or john into her diary."

Zak snatched the book out of Joe's hand and opened it. He flipped through the pages until he found an entry dated a couple of weeks before he and Angie broke up. Zak began reading them, determined to get answers. Several minutes later his eyes widened. "I found something" he said.

'I was invited to a party tonight, at some guy Nick's house. I saw thee hottest guy there. He appears to be alone so I decided to go after him. The damn fool wasn't interested in me, can you believe that?! Well I fixed that. I sprinkled a little of my "happy powder" into his drink. It wasn't long after that that he couldn't keep his hands off of me.'

"Happy Powder" Aaron repeated.

"Shit" Joe said. "I'm so sorry man. Looks like my cousin drugged you."

"What?!" Zak exclaimed. Joe nodded. Zak dropped Jackie's diary and grabbed Joe by his shirt collar and slammed him against a wall. Billy, Aaron, Jay and Nick jumped up and tried to pry Zak away from Joe. "I lost the woman I loved because of her! I lost the first four years of my daughter's life!"

"Zak" Nick yelled as he and the others grabbed a hold of Zak's arms to pull him away from Joe. "Let him go Zak!"

Zak growled and then let go. "Look I'm sorry man" Joe said. "I really am. Jackie got messed up as a teenager. I gave up years ago trying to straighten her out." Joe looked at Nick. "I gotta go."

"What about your stuff" Billy called out.

"Burn it, I don't care" Joe responded as he walked out the door.

A frustrated and angry Zak walked over to the bed and sat down. Jay picked up Jackie's diary and began reading where Zak left off. "Guys" Jay said moments later. "I found something else."

'That bitch Angie has started writing letters to my Zak. Claiming his daughter needs help, that she's sick. If that home wrecker thinks I'm gonna let Zak read these letters she's out of her mind. I'm marking them all return to sender. That'll shut her up.'

The more diary entries that were read, the madder Zak became. Hours passed and soon it was 5 pm. The group had to get ready for the lockdown.

The Randolph Hotel was an old building. It was over 100 years old and had been owned by one family for generations. But 2 years ago the hotel was in danger of shutting down, due to all the big hotel chains that had opened up around Dallas.

The old hotel for years had a reputation of being haunted, but it wasn't until a woman named Jackie was shot there that things for the current owner began to turn around. Ever since the murder, more guests began complaining about strange things happening to them. And much to the owner's delight people from all over began flocking to his hotel. Paranormal groups began paying him for the chance to spend a night alone in the hotel.

Now 2 years later that paranormal popularity seems to have died down. That is until the owner got a phone call from someone working for the Travel Channel. The stars of the network's number one TV show wanted to spend the night completely alone in his hotel. Once word got out, people began booking rooms again. Young women began calling and trying to reserve the rooms that the GAC would be staying in, so they could say they had slept in the same bed as these famous men.

When the stars of Ghost Adventures arrived at the hotel, they weren't what the owner Mark was expecting. He also wasn't expecting that their reason for investigating his hotel was purely personal.

It was around 11:30 pm; Mark the hotel owner had locked Nick, Aaron, Billy, Jay and Zak into the Randolph Hotel. With Nerve Center set up, the guys picked up their cameras and other gear and set out to do what they do best, investigate the paranormal and find answers.

Zak had insisted on going alone into room 312, which is the room Jackie had been murdered in. He sat down on the bed and turned on his digital recorder. "I want answers Jackie" he said. "You were murdered because you tried conning another guy. You deserved to be punished for your crimes, but not murdered."

Zak looked around the dark room, he couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. "Why did you target me?" "Why drug me?" "Answer me damn it!" Frustrated, Zak pulled out his spirit box and turned the device on. "Who's here with me?" Zak took his hand off the top of the spirit box and static flooded the room. He waited for an answer but got none.

Zak placed his hand on top of the spirit box and asked "Why Jackie? Why keep the letters from Angie from me?" He removed his hand and a second later to his shock and surprise he heard a female laughing come through the spirit box. "Is that you Jackie?"

The same female laughter came through the spirit box again.

Zak began to feel ice cold; the air on his arms began standing straight up. He began to feel someone touching his arms, then his chest. "I don't want you Jackie! I never did. You drugged me, that's the only reason I was ever with you." Zak was getting angry now. "Now I want answers…..Tell me why?!"

Hours passed and it was now 4 am. Mark came and unlocked the front doors of the hotel and the GAC began loading their gear into their van. They drove back to their hotel, intent on getting some much needed sleep and then going over the audio and video footage, looking for answers.

(A/N: The Randolph Hotel in Dallas Texas and the events that took place there are purely made up from thoughts that came out of my own mind. Any connection or simularities to real people, places and things is coincidence.)

The GAC reached their hotel and had just stepped off the elevator on the 7th floor where their rooms were. The only thing on their minds at that moment was sleep. Just then Billy's cellphone rang. He answered it and a moment later hung up. "Guys I think we need to head back to Vegas."

"Why?" Nick asked. "What's happened?"

Billy was reluctant to look Zak in the eyes but eventually he did. "That was Diana….my house is going nuts with footsteps, screams, banging sounds….." The five guys looked at each other for a moment and then Zak took off running towards his room.

"Billy call Diana, tell her we're on the way. Jay and Aaron start packing up the gear. Nick get us on the first flight to Vegas." The guys nodded and began scrambling to get everything taken care of so they could leave.

In Las Vegas, at Billy and Diana's house, Diana and Angie were throwing things into small travel bags, intent on spending the night at a hotel. Alex had been tucked into bed and Ashley and Angie were sitting in the living room, watching TV and talking. They were enjoying themselves; when suddenly Alex screamed.

The two women rushed into the guest bedroom and the blurry image of a woman hovering in the air above Alex's bed. Diana and Angie rushed towards the bed, but before they could reach it, the blurry image of a second woman appeared. The second woman had a bright glow around her, while the first had a darker appearance.

The second ghostly image seemed to hover above Alex, beneath the darker apparition. As soon as this second ghostly woman appeared, Alex stopped screaming and seemed, much to Angie and Diana's surprise, very calm….peaceful even. "Alex" Angie cried out.

"It's okay Mommy" Alex responded. "Nanna's here. She's protecting me from the bad lady."

Being married to a paranormal investigator, Diana knew Billy and the rest of the guys would be ticked if she didn't try to at least get a picture. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and started recording video of what was going on before her. "Get your phone and take pictures" she told Angie.

Terrified about what was happening to her daughter, Angie, did what Diana told her to do and began taking pictures with her own cellphone. The two women could hear voices; the voices of women fighting. But the voices were so faint and muffled that they couldn't make out what was being said.

Then as soon as it happened it was over. Both ghostly images vanished and the voices stopped. Angie and Diana rushed over to Alex. Angie scooped her daughter up into her arms, while Diana called Billy to tell him what had happened and that she wanted him home.


	9. Chapter 9

Billy, Aaron, Nick, Jay and Zak met up with Diana, Angie and Alex at hotel in Vegas. After what happened at Billy and Diana's house, Angie did not feel comfortable staying there with Alex. And Diana couldn't blame her.

The three women got a room with two beds. None of them got much sleep after getting to the hotel. Alex was coloring at the desk that sat in the corner of the room when there was a knock on the door. Diana got up, walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. A second later she unlocked the door and pulled it open.

The five members of Ghost Adventures rushed into the room. Billy quickly embraced his wife, kissing her and began asking her if she was okay. Zak raced right over to Angie and did the same. Alex jumped up from the desk and ran to her father, who quickly scooped her up into his arms.

"Are you gals okay" Aaron asked.

Bags were dropped anywhere on the floor and then Diana and Angie began to tell GAC exactly what happened in the Tolley household. The guys were stunned, they didn't know what to make of all of this. They'd come across some weird shit while investigating but this…..this was something completely different.

"Nanna saved me" Alex announced. Her words caused Zak to flashback in his mind to when he walked into that Nurses Lounge and saw little Alex pointing to the picture of his Grandmother and announcing that she had saved her from being hurt in the car accident. Zak pulled his wallet out of his pocket and flipped it open. He pulled out a small, wallet sized photo and then handed it to Alex.

"Princess is this Nanna?"

Alex looked at the picture and then smiled. Nodding her head she said "Yeah. That's Nanna." The little girl sat back down at the desk and began to color again. "She said to tell you 'the truth will set you free'." Zak had turned pale, while everyone else stared in amazement.

"Wonder what that means" Jay remarked.

Nick gave Zak a look and said "Yeah Zak, I wonder what 'the truth will set you free' means." Angie began to sense a strange vibe going on between the two friends, but before she could ask any questions Aaron let out this huge yawn.

"I'm gonna go see about getting us some room" Aaron said. "Then I'm going to bed. Tomorrow we got evidence to review."

Everyone got sleep that night except for Zak. So he wouldn't wake up Angie and Alex, he walked out to the hallway and stood outside his hotel room door. Zak pulled the picture of his Grandmother out of his wallet and stared at it. "Thank you Grandma for protecting Alex." A tear rolled down his cheek, as he remembered all of the happy times he had spent with his Grandmother. "I can't tell Ang the truth Grandma, I'll loose her and Alex forever."

A soft cool breeze began to blow around him; this quickly got Zak's attention. "Whose here?" He asked. Zak felt his legs grow weak when he heard a familiar voice speak.

"The truth will set you free Zachary."

Zak turned pale. "Grandma" he whispered. "Grandma" he said a bit louder this time. "Is that you?"

"Danger coming" the voice said again. Zak pulled his digital voice recorder out of his pocket and quickly turned it on. He asked several more questions and then decided to review the recording.

Zak put his Grandmother's picture carefully back into his wallet and then walked inside his hotel room. He downloaded the audio file to his laptop and then plugged headphones in, so he could review the file without waking up Angie or Alex.

Zak pressed play on the media player program. The audio file was about to begin when he heard a soft "Daddy?" coming from behind him. Zak pressed paused and took off his headphones. He turned to look back at the bed Alex was sleeping in and found her standing next to him.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? You should be sleeping."

"I'm not sleepy any more" Alex responded.

Zak chuckled. "She's gonna be a night owl, like me" he thought to himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was gonna listen to this audio file" Zak explained. "I was talking to your Nanna just a minute ago, and now I have to listen to this to see what she said to me."

"Can I help?"

Zak smiled. "Only four years old and she wants to help review audio" he thought. Because she was only four, Zak was very tempted to tell no and tuck her back into bed. But something deep down inside himself told him to let her. "It's a small file" he thought.

"Okay" he said, to which Alex smiled brightly and her eyes lit up. "Oh lord" Zak thought to himself. "I'm going to be in so much trouble when she's a teenager." Zak reached into a travel case and pulled out another set of headphones and an adapter plug. He unplugged his headphones from his laptop and plugged the adaptor in.

Zak then plugged both headphones into the adaptor. Alex climbed up onto his lap, and smiling, Zak put one set of headphones on her head. He put the other set back on his own head. "Okay honey, now you gotta be really quiet and listen really closely. What I'm looking for is voices that might not be as loud as yours or mine."

Alex nodded and then Zak pressed play.

~~~~~EVP Session~~~~~~

"Grandma what danger is coming?" Zak asked.

"Thank you for protecting Alex during the car crash Grandma."

"You're welcome" a faint female voice could be heard.

~~~~End EVP Session~~~~~

Zak and Alex heard the 'You're welcome' at the same time and looked at each other. Alex began to giggle and Zak was grinning like a fool. He turned off his laptop and took their headphones off. Alex snuggled against his chest.

"Daddy."

"What Princess" Zak responded.

"The bad lady is coming back." Zak, who had been gently resting his head on top of hers raised up his head. "She doesn't like me or Mommy." Little Alex looked into Zak's eyes then and Zak was amazed to see his very own eyes staring at him.

"What bad lady honey? Do you know why she doesn't like you or Mommy?" Alex shook her head no. Zak hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Princess, Daddy will protect you and Mommy." Alex snuggled closer to him and drifted off to sleep. Zak thought of getting up and tucking her into bed, but when he went to stand up, Alex began to wiggle around. Afraid of waking her, Zak decided he'd just sit in the desk chair.

In the morning, Angie, Aaron, Nick, Diana, Jay and Billy were gathered in Zak's hotel room, watching him sleeping in that desk chair while holding onto little Alex. "Awww" Aaron whispered. "They look soooo cute." Aaron pulled out his cellphone and hit record. "Aaron's Vlog" he whispered. "Here's Zak and his little princess Alex, sound to sleep in a chair."

"Man if he wasn't holding Alex we could have some fun with him sleeping there like that." Jay commented.

"Who says we still can't" Billy added to which Diana rolled her eyes.

An evil smirk appeared on Nick's face. "Diana, Angie did either of you lovely ladies happen to bring any make up with you?" Billy, Aaron and Jay began to snicker.

"All I have with me is what's in my purse" Angie said, unaware of what the guys were up to. Angie walked over, picked up her purse and then walked back to Nick and handed it to him. Nick rummaged through the bag until he found what he was looking for.

With his eyes crackling, Nick pulled out an eye liner pencil and held it up triumphantly, as if it were a major award. Aaron, Billy and Jay had to either cover their mouths or bite their lips to keep themselves from bursting with laughter.

Nick handed Angie back her purse and carefully walked over to Zak. Zak's head was leaned back, so Nick walked around so he was standing behind the host of Ghost Adventures. Very carefully, Nick took the eye liner pencil and began to draw on Zak's face. Aaron tipped toed closer so he could get the whole thing on video for Aaron's Vlog.

"I swear you're children inside men's bodies" Diana remarked.

"You love me anyway dear" Billy commented, to which Diana sighed.

When Nick was done, he gestured towards Zak's face as if he had just painted the Mona Lisa. Aaron leaned in closer to get a nice close up shot of Nick's handy work. Nick had written "Princess" on Zak's forehead. Billy rummaged around through Angie's purse and then tossed Aaron a lipstick tube.

"You guys are gonna be so dead" Diana muttered.

Aaron passed his cellphone over to Nick, and then carefully began applying the lipstick to Zak's mouth. However, Aaron, being Aaron, made sure that he did the worst possible job ever. Proud of their handy work, Nick and Aaron stepped back away from Zak and then quickly tossed the 'evidence' back into Angie's purse.

"Awww don't he look purrty" Jay sing songed.

"Sure does" Billy responded.

Angie dug around in her purse and pulled out a blusher compact and an eye shadow compact. Suppressing a giggle she handed them over to Billy and Jay. "If you guys are gonna go down, you might as well do it right."

Billy and Jay looked at each other and then at Nick and Aaron, then they grabbed the compacts and quickly rushed over to Zak, who was thankfully still sleeping. "They're dead men" Diana commented.

Billy and Jay quickly and very sloppily applied the eye shadow and blush to Zak's face. Then they ran away from the desk chair, tossing the compacts into Angie's purse. By this time Aaron's face was red from trying to hold in his laughter. "This is gonna be too good" he said.

"Yo" Nick yelled. "Zak time to wake up!"

Zak jumped, but luckily didn't let go of Alex. Billy, Jay, Aaron and Nick all burst out laughing. Angie walked over and took Alex from Zak, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What the hell man" Zak exclaimed. "Could have made me drop Alex."

The guys just laughed even harder. Zak looked at Angie and Diana with a 'what the hell' expression on his face. "Go look at yourself" Diana said, having to admit, he looked pretty damn funny, so she was trying hard to hold in a giggle.

Confused, Zak got up and walked into the bathroom. "DEAD MEN! YOU'RE ALL DEAD MEN" he yelled. Then he came charging out of the bathroom, heading straight for Jay, who happened to be closest to the bathroom.

By now Alex was completely awake and after seeing what her Uncles had done to her Dad, she began laughing like crazy. "Daddy you look silly." The whole room erupted in laughter then.

"You guys all suck" Zak grumbled as he marched into the bathroom to wash their handy work off of his face. Aaron stopped recording this installment of Aaron's Vlog; and Billy, Jay and Nick began setting up laptops and other equipment so they could go over the evidence gathered at the Randolph Hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

Zak came out of the bathroom moments later and found that his four best friends were set up and ready to go. "Okay" he said, as he walked over to the desk in the corner. Zak picked up a set of headphones and put them on his head. "Let's do this." The rest of the group nodded. And with that a long day of reviewing hours upon hours of video footage and listening to hours upon hours of audio recordings began.

Around 12 pm there was a knock on the hotel room door. Nick, needing to get up and stretch for a bit walked over to the door to open it. He smiled when he saw Jay's wife Ashley standing there; his smile got even bigger when he saw that she was holding several pizza boxes in one hand, and about four plastic bags filled with chips and other snacks in the other hand.

"You are a life saver" he said, taking the pizza boxes from her. "Guys, time for a break, food's here." He walked into the room followed by Ashley Wasley.

"Surprise" Ashley said as she began passing out the bags of snacks. "I figured you guys would need some food and a break."

"Baby" Jay said, standing up and giving his wife a kiss. "You're the best."

"I know" she said with a chuckle.

At this point, everyone began pulling their headphones off and pausing the video or audio they were listening too. They all stood up and stretched….everyone that is except Zak. He didn't want to stop. "Zak, man, come on bro" Aaron said. "You gotta take a break dude."

Zak sighed and rubbed his eyes. He'd spent the last four hours watching video footage from the Randolph Hotel. "Ashley brought food" Aaron commented before attacking a pizza box.

Zak paused the video and took his headphones off. He was hungry and knew his eyes and mind needed a rest. He stood up then and reached over and grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box that Aaron seemed to be hording. "Not cool bro" Aaron grumbled softly.

While the men had been going over their footage, Diana, Angie and Alex had spent the day in Bill &amp; Diana's hotel room. Angie had taken a nap so Diana and Alex were downstairs in the hotel's lobby.

~~~~~Angie's Dream~~~~~~

It was the morning after the Ghost Adventures celebration party. Angie figured that Zak might be a little hung over, so she decided to surprise him by making him breakfast. She used the key to his house that Zak had given her and let herself in. Angie also wanted to make it up to Zak, that she hadn't been able to attend the partying.

Zak's dog Gracie came running up to Angie, with her tail wagging. "Hey girl" Angie said, as she bent down and petted Zak's beloved dog. Angie made her way towards the kitchen, with Gracie trotting along right behind her. "Let's fix Daddy some breakfast" Angie said to Gracie.

Angie fixed Zak an omelet, and once it was ready she headed upstairs to his bedroom, to surprise him and tell him that breakfast was served. Angie opened up Zak's bedroom door and received the horror of a life time. Zak was laying in bed with another room; and from the clothes that were thrown about the room, Angie knew the pair had slept together.

"ZAK" she screamed loudly, causing Zak to wake up startled. "How could you!" Zak couldn't figure out why Angie was upset, why she was crying and more importantly why was she screaming at him.

He was about to ask her what the hell was going on when he felt someone laying next to him roll over in bed. Zak glanced over and saw a blonde woman sound to sleep beside him. Now he was more confused that ever. Zak began looking around his bedroom and spotted his clothes along with women's clothes that did not belong to Angie strung all over his bedroom.

As if needing to make sure his eyes weren't tricking him, Zak lifted up the bed sheet and looked down towards his legs, sure enough he was naked. He didn't remember sleeping with the woman next to him, hell he didn't remember bringing her home, for that matter he couldn't remember much of anything from the night before.

Angie's loud sobbing and the sound of Gracie barking followed by the sound of Angie running down the stairs brought Zak out of his thoughts. "Shit" he muttered as he scrambled out of bed.

Zak didn't take the time to get dressed he just raced down the stairs after the love of his life. "Angie wait!"

~~~~~End Angie's Dream~~~~

Angie woke up with a start, the pillow she'd been sleeping on was soaking wet from her crying in her sleep. "I remember everything" she whispered. "How could he do that to me? How could he keep the truth from me now?"

Diana and Alex walked into the room and Diana knew instantly that something was wrong. "Mommy knows" Alex said. "Now Daddy has to fix it." With that the little girl wondered over to her small Cinderella suite case and began digging through it, looking for something.

"Angie" Diana asked. "What's wrong?"

"My memory is back" Angie whispered. "I remember everything…..I remember Zak cheating on me."

Back in Zak's hotel room the guys had finished eating and were discussing what if any evidence they had found so far. Diana came rushing into the room, clearly pissed off. She marched straight for Zak and then hauled off and hit him right in the jaw.

"You son of a bitch" she growled. By this time Billy and Jay were holding back, while Zak rubbed his jaw.

"Diana, honey, what the hell" Billy said.

Diana tossed two envelopes at Zak. "Ask the cheater and the liar!" She answered. Nick, Billy, Jay, Ashley, and Aaron all looked at Zak.

"I don't know what she's talking about" Zak answered.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Jig's up dude" he said.

"What is this?" Zak questioned, ignoring Nick and focusing on the envelopes Diana had thrown at him.

"Look for yourself" Diana growled.

Zak opened the first envelope and after reading the note inside stumbled backward until he fell into the desk chair. "Whoa" Aaron commented. "What's wrong bro?"

"Angie" Zak said, his voice barely a whisper. "Her memory came back…..she's gone…..and she took Alex with her."

Just then Diana tossed something small and hard at Zak. "I don't know why but Alex insisted I give you that." Zak bent over and picked up a small bottle of Elmer's School Glue off the floor. Confused, Zak opened the envelope.

'Dear Daddy,

You can use my glue to fix Mommy's heart.

Alex

XO XO'

Zak was in shock. Nick explained to a confused Ashley, Billy and Jay what it all meant. Aaron watched as the notes from Angie and Alex slipped from Zak's hands, falling to the floor. He was able to see that Angie's note consisted of only 3 words 'I remember, goodbye'.

Zak stood up then and marched over to Diana, he was in no mood for stalling, delays or excuses, and the look in his eyes clearly said that. "Where is she" he demanded. Diana defiantly shrugged her shoulders. "Damn it Diana, I'm not playing around. Where did Angie go?"

"She went to visit some guy named John. Said he lived here in Dallas."

Zak's eyes widened. After spotting Angie kissing another man at a party Nick and his wife had thrown, Zak basically stalked the guy until he was able to at least find out the guys name. "John Redland" he asked. Diana nodded her head. Zak ran back to his laptop which was still on and began googling John Redland.

"Who's John Redland?" Nick asked.

"The bastard she was kissing at your party that night. The same son of bitch who had his hands all over her in that picture we found at her place" Zak answered. The emotion of angry was coming off of him so strongly that everyone stepped back.

"Zak, bro, what are you looking for" Aaron carefully asked.

"His address."

"Why" Jay wondered.

"Because" Zak said, as a smile of satisfaction crossed his lips. He reached for a small tablet of paper and a pen and quickly wrote something down. "I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch." Zak ripped the piece of paper out of the tablet and then stood up. He grabbed up his cellphone and then turned to Billy. "Bill, I need the keys to the rental."

"Zak" Nick said. "Why don't you take a bit of time and cool down."

"I'm not gonna give that bastard any more time with her."

"She's with him because you couldn't keep it in your pants four years ago!" Diana snapped.


	11. Chapter 11

Bill showed his wife Jackie's diary, showing her the page where she talked about drugging Zak. "He didn't just sleep with her honey" Bill stated. "He wasn't even really aware that it was happening."

"She wouldn't have had the chance to drug him if he'd stay the hell away from her" Diana countered.

"That's enough" Nick shouted. "You're right Diana; but Zak isn't totally to blame for this."

"Why did he date her for nearly a year if she drugged him so she could sleep with him?!" Diana questioned.

"We think she was drugging him that whole time" Aaron stated. "We all noticed that when we would be out of town for a lockdown, Zak would act like himself…."

"Except for constantly thinking about Ang" Jay stated.

"Right" Aaron said, continuing. "But then back at home, he'd soon turn into that self centered jerk who wanted to spend all day and all night in bed with Jackie."

"Gee, thanks Aaron" Zak said softly.

"Sorry bro" Aaron said. "But it's true."

"We think Jackie kept drugging him." Nick remarked.

Diana had started calming down. She glanced over at Zak, and saw him staring at a drawing of Mommy Daddy and Alex that Alex had drawn for him while he and the guys were locked down at the Randolph. "Well that makes more sense, about why he was even with her, let alone date her." Diana said. She turned to look at Nick, Aaron, Jay and Billy. "So what do we do now?"

Mean time, Angie and Alex were in cab, which had just pulled up in front of a house, located on the south side of Dallas. They got out, while the driver unloaded their suit cases from the trunk. Angie thanked him and then paid him for the ride; as she did, John Redland, her former co-worker walked out of the front door and up to them.

"Ang, darling" he said. "How are you?" Angie looked up at him as the cab drove away and it was clear that she had been crying. John pulled Angie into a hug. "You and little Alex can stay here with me for as long as you like." He reached down and grabbed hold of the suit cases and carried them inside the house.

John showed Angie and Alex to his guest room. "You two can sleep here."

"Thank you John" Angie said, her voice barely a whisper, due to her throat being sore from sobbing. John smiled and then gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Have you two ate yet?" Angie shook her head. "Why don't you two get settled, and I'll fix you something to eat." Angie nodded and then John walked away, heading straight for his kitchen.

"Mommy…"

"Yes honey" Angie responded, as she sat down on the bed.

"I wanna go back to Daddy."

Alex's words made Angie's heart break even more than it already was. She looked her daughter in the eyes and saw Zak's eyes staring right back at her. Angie realized that Alex had now developed an unbreakable bond with her Father. "You will get to see Daddy again soon" was all Angie could say.

"Tomorrow?"

"No baby not tomorrow" Angie answered.

"Mommy we need to go back to Daddy, tonight."

"Alex, honey, I know you don't understand what's going on. But we're not going back to Daddy." Angie firmly said.

"But Mommy we have to" Alex protested. "Daddy will protect us."

"So will Mommy's friend John. Now let's go help him make dinner." Angie stood up and started to walk out of the guest room.

Alex stood there for a moment. "Please God, help Daddy find us. That man isn't nice" Alex whispered. Then she reluctantly followed her Mother.

After eating dinner, Angie tucked Alex into bed, and then joined John in his living room. "Would you like to talk about what happened?" Angie shook her head. "You'll feel better if you do." John said.

More tears began to flow down Angie's cheeks. "I was in a car accident, and lost my memory. The hospital found Zak and called him….which is fine, Alex needed her father at that moment. After I was released, Zak took care of me and Alex….."

"What did he do to hurt you this time?"

"He didn't tell me the truth that I had left him four years ago" Angie looked up at John. "He let me fall in love with him all over again."

"Had you ever really stopped loving him?"

"No" Angie said, looking down at the floor.

John scooted closer to her. "Well I think it's about time you did."

"It's not that easy John. I can't just stop loving him. It's not like turning a switch on and off."

"I know. But if you distance yourself from him. Allow yourself to meet knew people, eventually those feelings will fade." John told her.

Angie shook her head. "John no matter what I do, a part of me will always love Zak; and we have Alex, she's developed a strong bond with him now, and he was a good father to her. I can't just now cut him out of her life that would break my daughter's heart."

"Of course" John said. "And I would never think of even suggesting that he be kept from spending time with his daughter. But…."

"But what" Angie asked.

"Well, you did keep him away from her for the first four years of her life. You didn't even tell him he was a father. If it wasn't for that car accident, he wouldn't be apart of her life now." Angie sighed as more tears began to flow. John stood up then and held out his hand for her to take.

Trusting him completely, as they had been friends for a long time, Angie took hold of his hand. John pulled her up to her feet and then led her to his guest room. "What you need right now is rest. I'll see you and Alex in the morning." Angie nodded and then walked into the guest room, shutting the door behind her.

Once the door shut, John chuckled to himself when he heard the lock click, telling him she'd locked the door. John walked through his house to the kitchen and over to an old wooden door. He pulled his key ring out of his pants pocket and grabbed a skeleton type keep.

He unlocked the door and then opened it. John flipped on a light switch and then the basement soon was flooded with light. He walked down the stairs, making sure to shut and look the basement door behind him. John walked towards the far end of his basement, where an altar sat.

He places 5 candles on the floor, in the shape of a pentagram and then lit them. John then began chanting:

I summon thee  
the one to be,  
the one who lost their life,  
their happiness,  
family and friends  
I call now in the night

He chanted this a total of three times and a cold breeze began to blow around him. A moment later Jackie's spirit appeared inside the pentagram. "Long time no see John" she smirked.

"It has been a long time."

"What do you want? I was in the middle of something." Jackie asked, slightly annoyed that he'd summoned her.

John started laughing. "Yes, I think I'm aware of what you've been up to. And I must say, for being dead, you do good work."

"I try" Jackie said with a smirk. "Seriously what do you want from me?"

"Angie and her daughter are here. They are upstairs fast asleep in my guest room."

Jackie's eyes widened; she turned around and attempted to float up the stairs, intent on scaring the hell out of them. But she found that she couldn't step foot outside of the pentagram John had created with the candles. John began laughing as he watched her try again and again to move out of the pentagram.

"The only way you're getting out of that Jackie is if I blow out one of the candles. And then you won't go upstairs, you'll go back to which ever pit in hell I summoned you from."

Jackie let out an angry growl as she turned back around to face him. "So then why in the hell did you summon me?!"

"Because, I need your help love."

"With what? I'm dead in case you hadn't noticed!" Jackie snapped.

"I need you to keep Zak and those idiot ghost hunting friends of his from finding out where Angie and Alex are."

"Well I have no problem in keeping Zak away from that goody too shoes, but why do you want that?" Jackie asked.

"Because, now that I have darkness on my side, I can help dearest Angie get over him quickly and then make her mine."

Jackie's spirit started laughing uncontrollably then. "Why in the hell would you want her?"

"I don't, not really. What I really want is Alex."

"Why on earth would you want that little brat?" Jackie questioned.

"Because dear Jackie, that little brat is very special" John answered. "She was born with a special gift. A gift she can use to help the people she loves."

"So?"

"So, if I can win her Mother's heart, her heart will soon follow. Especially if I can convince both of them that Zak Bagans isn't worth their time or love. Then Alex's gift will help me, because I'll be the father she's never had. And I want her gift."

Jackie started laughing then. "Nice. So what do you want me to do?"

"Just keep Zak and his friends from finding Angie" John said. "I'm not ready for them to find her yet."

"What do I get in return?"

John laughed. "That's the Jackie I remember, always looking out from number one. You dearest, if you help me, will be released from that hell pit you now call home. You'll be free to roam the earth and terrorize anyone you desire."

"Okay you got a deal" Jackie answered. "But know this John, if you don't come through with your end of this deal….you'll be the only one I'll terrorize and I can do that from my hell pit!"

John laughed at her threat and then bent down. He blew out one of the candles and Jackie's spirit quickly disappeared. He then blew out the remaining candles and then picked them up off the floor. John placed the candles back on his altar and then picked a book up.

He walked over to a chair and sat down. John began flipping through the pages of the book, looking for something specific….he was looking for the dark magic spells that he would need to separate Angie and Zak once and for all.

(A/N: For a moment I thought of doing a cross over, where Zak and the guys would end up meeting the Halliwell sisters {Charmed} but I don't know if that would be too "cheesy" or not. I think if I do a crossover type story it'll happen in the sequel to The Lost Memory.

Stay tuned, The Lost Memory will becoming to an end soon, to be continued in a sequel which I have yet to name. Will Zak loose Angie and Alex forever? Will John win? Will someone loose their life? Wait and see.

Also be on the look out for the Prequel to The Lost Memory, which will show you how Zak and Angie met and fell in love.)=


	12. Chapter 12

John smiled as he found what he was looking for. He stood up and walked back over to his altar and got to work. He took a black colored candle and a needle, John lit the candle and then began pricking it with the needle while saying

"As I prick this candle, I prick at thee  
Broken hearts unhappy be  
May you part another day  
Soon to go your separate ways"

Then he blew the candle out and then broke it in half. John then threw one half of the candle into a garbage can, then he walked upstairs, making sure to turn off all of the basement lights and locking the basement door behind him, and threw the remaining half of the candle out in the garbage can in his kitchen. He smiled and then headed to bed.

In the guest room, Angie, who had been sound to sleep, suddenly woke up, her chest was hurting, it was an incredibly sharp pain. She didn't want to wake or worry Alex, so she quietly got out of bed and made her way to John's bedroom. Angie wrapped on his bedroom door. "John, are you awake, I need help."

John opened the door and did his best to hide his smile when he saw her holding her hand over her heart. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know but I woke up with this terrible pain in my chest."

John led Angie into the living room and sat her down on the sofa. He ran into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a bottle of water. "Here, drink this water slowly." Angie did as he asked, while John gently rubbed her back. "It's only natural for you to feel some real pain, after everything _he _did to you." John said. He looked over Angie's shoulder and spotted a shadowy figure in the corner of the living room. John ever so slightly nodded his head and then the shadow vanished.

At that exact same moment, Zak felt an incredibly sharp, painful, shooting pain strike him right in the heart. The pain was not like anything else he's ever experienced in his entire life. He clutched his chest and fell out of his chair onto the floor. Aaron, Billy, Nick, Jay and Diana came rushing over to him. "Zak!"

Nick and Aaron bent down. "Zak, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Angie, Alex" was all Zak could manage to get out.

"He looks like he's having a heart attack" Diana stated.

"Zak wrote in his book that this job can sometimes cause heart attacks" Jay said.

"I'm calling nine one one" Bill said pulling out his cellphone.

30 minutes later, Zak was laying on a bed in a room inside the local emergency room. Aaron, Nick and the others were explaining to the doctor about what had happened to lead up to his chest pains. An hour later the doctor walked in and stated that the tests indicated elevated heart enzymes which could mean Zak was having a heart attack.

The doctor said he wanted to admit Zak and Zak shook his head. "No" he said. He started to try and sit up, so he could get off the bed and leave; and Nick pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere Zak."

"Damn it Nick, I gotta get Angie and Alex back" Zak said.

"And you will, once you're better."

"Zak" Aaron said. "You won't be able to win her back if you're dead bro. Just at least spend the night and let the doctor check you over okay?"

Zak sighed, he knew this was one battle he wouldn't win…at least not tonight. And despite not wanting to admit it to anyone, he wasn't sure if he would have had the strength to walk out right then anyway. "Fine" he finally said, giving in.

Three hours after having been brought to the ER, Zak was laying in a hospital bed, in a private room. Billy, Jay and Diana had returned to the hotel, while Nick and Aaron choose to stay at the hospital with Zak….just in case he tried to make a break for it in the night.

Zak was laying there, fighting the medication the nurse had given him to help him fall asleep. He didn't want to sleep; if he fell asleep he'd dream about him and Angie and Alex being together…..being a family, and right now that was the last thing Zak wanted to think about. But it was no use, the medication won and Zak soon drifted off to sleep; but he wouldn't get any rest.

~~~~~~Zak's dream~~~~~~

Zak opened his eyes and found himself laying in a hospital bed. The bed appeared to be resting on a floor made out of clouds. "Nick, Aaron" Zak called out. Not getting an answer, Zak looked for the nurses call button and realized that all the wires that had been hooked up to him were gone.

He climbed out of bed and carefully took a step onto the cloud floor. "What the hell?" He took a couple more steps and soon realized that it wasn't really clouds, but more like fog, a thick fog, covering the floor. "Nick, Aaron" he called out, but got no answer.

Just then in the area where the door to his hospital room should be was a bright white light. Zak froze, he'd heard of people who died but were brought back to life talk about seeing a bright white light that they were supposed to walk into. Zak wasn't the type of man to become afraid easily, but right at this moment he was scared beyond all measure. He shook his head in disbelief. "No, this can't be happening, not now" he said. "I can't be dead, not yet. I gotta find Angie and Alex. I gotta get her to love me again…."

Before he could say any more, a figure stepped out from inside the bright white light and began walking towards him. Zak began walking backwards, trying to get away from it.

~~~~End Dream~~~~~

In Zak's hospital room, Nick and Aaron were woke up by the sound of a monitor giving off a steady long beep. Doctors and nurses rushed into Zak's room and one of the nurses quickly shoved Nick and Aaron out into the hallway. "He's flat lined" they heard someone inside the room yell.

"What the hell does that mean" Nick yelled into the room.

"It means right now, your friend is technically dead. But we're working to bring him back."

Nick and Aaron looked at each other in horror.

~~~~~~Zak's Dream~~~~~~~

Zak walked backward, trying to get away from the figure that was approaching him, until he reached his hospital bed and realized he couldn't go any further. "I won't go with you" he yelled. "I'm not gonna die! Not yet!" The figure kept walking towards him and was soon close enough that he could see who it was. "Grandma?" The elderly woman smiled and then nodded her head. "Grandma what's going on? Am I dead?"

"At this moment, yes Zachary, you're dead."

Zak's eyes widened in shock, he began shaking his head. "No….No….I can't be….Grandma I gotta find Angie and Alex…."

His Grandmother reached out her hand and touched her Grandson's face. "I was sent here to help you Zachary."

"Help me do what? Die? Let go of Angie and Alex?"

"No" his Grandmother said. "I'm here to help you live. Angie and Alex are in grave danger and you and your friends are the only ones who can save them."

"What kind of danger?"

Just then the room began to get very cold, the fog surrounding their feet began to blow around the room. The bright white light that was coming from the doorway, began to fade as a dark shadow moved closer to them. Instinctively Zak stepped in front of his elderly Grandmother, so he could protect her from what ever this thing was.

His Grandmother chuckled and then stepped in front of him. "Grandma, please get behind me, I'll protect you."

She shook her head. "I'm all ready dead my dear boy. But you, you have a chance to continue living, so I'm the one that must protect you."

The shadow was now right next to them, but neither could make out any distinguishing features, but both Zak and his Grandmother could feel the evil radiating from within this dark shadow. "Step aside old woman" the shadow growled.

"You can't have my Grandson."

"I can and I will" the shadow responded.

"It's not his time yet."

"He's here" the shadow said. "So it is his time."

Zak felt himself being picked up and laid back down in the hospital bed, by unseen hands. "Grandma what's happening?"

"They are trying to bring you back dear" she answered.

"His soul is mine!"

"If you want a soul then take mine" the elderly woman stated.

"GRANDMA NO" Zak yelled.

The shadow laughed. "I don't want you old woman. I want your Grandson who has caused my kind so much trouble."

Just then a figure surrounded by that white light appeared. Like the shadow, distinguishing features on this new figure couldn't be made out. But it appeared in between the shadow and Zak's Grandmother.

"You know it's his life mission to cause your kind trouble" the light figure said. "I'm here to propose a solution. Zak is allowed to live, and will continue his life mission, but his memory will be erased of what has taken place here." The shadowy figure growled. "You have no choice demon, now return to your dark master!"

Before Zak could say or do anything he suddenly felt like he was falling.

~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~

At that same exact moment, in John Redland's guest room, little Alex found herself dreaming about her Daddy. He was in a hospital bed, and her Nanna and a boogie man was with them.

Alex stood in the corner of the room, watching, and praying for someone to save her Daddy. Just then a bright light appeared between her Nanna and the boogie man.

"He's back" someone from inside Zak's hospital room shouted. Nick and Aaron sighed with relief, as tears rolled down their cheeks; they had been mourning their friend. "Thank God" Aaron said. Nick nodded in agreement and pulled out his cellphone; he was going to call the others and let them know what happened.

Aaron slowly walked into Zak's hospital room. To the doctor's amazement, Zak not only was alive once more, but appeared to be improving. His vitals were returning to normal, his heart enzymes were returning to normal and he was conscious.

"Aaron" he said, in a questioning tone.

"Hey bro" Aaron said, walking over to the bed. "You scared the shit out of us dude."

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital." Aaron sat down next to Zak's bed and explained what had happened. "Angie?" Zak questioned and Aaron nodded his head. Nick walked in then and smiled when he saw his best friend was awake and talking. "Who's Angie?"

Aaron and Nick looked at each other in shock. "Zak stop kidding man that's not funny" Aaron said.

"I'm not kidding Aaron, who's Angie, and who's Alex?"

Nick walked over to Zak's bedside. "Zak are you saying you seriously don't remember those names?"

"Yes" Zak said, getting frustrated. "I have no idea who you are talking about."

Nick and Aaron looked at each other once more and sighed, here we go again.

Over the next few weeks, Zak's health improved, he was released from the hospital and went back to doing what he does best, investigating the paranormal; but his memory of Angie and Alex seemed to remain forgotten. His near death experience made the news and John was successfully able to keep it hidden from Angie. The last thing he wanted was for her to find out that Zak nearly died and go rushing back to him.

With the use of his dark magic, John was slowly making progress on causing Angie to not only stop loving Zak, but forget about Zak, and start loving himself. John learned that Alex, however wasn't going to be as easy to 'win over' as he thought. He quickly learned that simply making her Mother love him, wouldn't be enough to get Alex to love him, so she would share her gift with him.

(A/N: The Lost Memory is ending here. A sequel will be coming shortly along with a prequel.)


End file.
